Saving The Hero
by Jessiwazhere
Summary: After Harry comes back from the Chamber of secrets Severus feels he has failed Lilly and Goes to Dumbledore to tell him he wants nothing else to do with The-Boy-Who-Lived but when the Headmaster sends him to see Harry's home life he gets a new perspective. WARNING!Does contain spanking of youth I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Chapters 1 & 2

Saving the Hero

Chapter One: End of My Rope

Severus' POV

Now I assumed that the 'Flying Car Incident', as Dumbledore and McGonagall have been calling it, would have been the biggest amount of mischief James Potter's spawn would have gotten himself into while attending Hogwarts this year, but, upon the realization that Harry Potter and the youngest Weasley boy had not only found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, but had jumped into the dark tunnel without telling anyone except that moron of a DADA teacher Lockhart, and having obviously done so recklessly and without any sort of plan, I have realized that having any semblance of peace throughout the next seven years of sharing the castle with The-Boy-Who-Lived, was a mere dream.

The Hogwarts staff and I have been staring at the gaping hole in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom since Fawkes had come into the Great Hall and caused an enormous ruckus before landing upon Dumbledore's shoulder, latching onto him, and flying him through the Great Hall doors. Not even five minute after Dumbledore was swept away, his patronus came rushing into the great hall and demanded that all Prefects were to lead the students to each of their house's common rooms, and to make sure not one student left until their head of house arrived to tell them otherwise. I of course immediately recognized that the absence of not only the DADA professor, but Potter and Weasley as well, was not a coincidence, but that there was some sort of catastrophe the spoilt brat and his dunderheaded accomplice had undoubtedly caused and, if not found dead, would be rewarded for. So when the Great Hall was cleared of all but professors, the patronus had us follow to where Dumbledore was ogling the entrance.

Now after hearing the full story behind what happened down in the chamber I not only keep my outrage to myself, for the sake of being a spy, but also watch as the headmaster rewarded him! I am so angry by time the meal has finished that I am barely aware that I have left the Great Hall, and am thundering towards my private quarters in the dungeons.

_Of all the stupid things to do to the little dunderheads, rewarding them greatly after they had broken dozens of school rules and endangered their lives several different times, but to openly approve their bullheadedness! This is the final straw! I am beyond disgusted and I refuse to teach that disrespectful little …__**Potter**__! _

I decide that immediate action must be taken, and so once I arrive to my quarters I floo directly to Dumbledore's office. Upon my arrival the headmaster offers me candy which as always I decline before he asks what I have come to discuss and I begin my rant. Pacing back and forth in front of his desk I make my grievances known. Once I am fully out of air and have covered all the bases of how utterly preposterous it was for him to simply allow two second year students to flaunt their disobedience and carelessness to the entire school but then censor the crimes they committed and allow them to accept a reward for such insolence I collapse into a chair that sits in front of his desk, heaving for breath. After several minutes of silence I say "I made a promise when Lilly died; that I would protect her child. Every time he puts his life at risk I am failing her and have been since the promise left my lips. He has no discipline and seems to not care weather he lives or dies. I am tired of having that failure, my failure, thrown at me at every turn. I will have nothing else to do with the boy my hands have been tied and I can do nothing for him under these circumstances." After I have finished I stand to leave when he call my name "Severus, I agree with you he has no discipline and dose not care about his own life." I turn to him in bewilderment that he is in agreement with me. "I want you to wait two weeks then go and see how his life is at his relatives"—he cuts my protests short "You will understand his carelessness when you come back and you will understand why I am more than lenient with him."

Chapter Two: Coming From the Wrong Conclusions

As ordered I waited two weeks before apparating to Privet Drive. I had previously placed a charm on my self so that anyone who saw me wouldn't be able to comprehend that I was truly there. Once I arrived at number 4, I was fully prepared to watch as Prince Potter had slipped back into the role of being a spoiled rotten brat and watching his relatives run ragged to give him everything he wished for. What I really saw was beyond my comprehension. Yes my father has been overly harsh with his punishments and I had learned to avoid confrontations with him and his heavy leather belt, at all costs, but to see not only his uncle being violent with him but his aunt and cousin as well was sickly astonishing. I thought that maybe this was only a result of him misbehaving, but after watch him being hit over and over for every thing he did or tried to do I could not bear letting them lay another finger on the boy.

Before I even knew what I was doing I canceled the charm that hid me and charged into the house, immediately hexing his whale of an uncle, who was about to throw his giant fist into Harry's stomach, and he flew across the room slamming into their chimney and sliding to the floor unconscious. Almost immediately after he sprawled out onto the floor his wife Petunia began screeching and the junior whale, I assumed was the cousin Dudley, jumped behind her to hide; which was mildly amusing because her screeches sounded just as they had when we were children and her son was sticking out on both sides of her.

I looked to where the boy was still cowering on the floor from when I came through the door. He still had his arms up beside his head where he was trying to protect himself from the blows his uncle was intending to deliver. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack as he kept jerking his head between me, his unconscious uncle, and where Petunia and Dudley were standing in fright. I reached my hand down to help him up but he flinched back from me, accidentally smacking his head into the wall that was behind him. I realized he was in an absolute panic, so I slowly kneeled down in front of him so I wasn't as intimidating and could try and coax him to let me help him.

Once I was at eyelevel with him I could see that his eyes were more sunken in then the last I saw him and the bones on his hands, arms, and face were more pronounced. He had a bad sunburn too I'm guessing that is why the lawn and garden look so nice because the other three were pale and had probably never set foot out of the house with the intent to do any up keep. The palms of the boy's hands were covered in blisters and cuts that were nearly infected from not being able to be kept clean. He also had a busted lip that was fairly new and the right side of his cheek was swollen and red with bruising beginning to set in where his aunt had slapped him when I first arrived. I returned eye contact with him then said "Mr. Potter must you always find trouble for yourself?" The sarcastic question had the desired affect of bringing him out of his panic and the wild look in his eyes was replaced by a heated glare. Angry was easier to deal with than panic or blubbering and I gave my self a mental pat on the back for keeping the bite almost completely out of my tone.

Once I could tell his mind was on how much he hated me and not on what I had just witnessed I stood and said "Shall we get your things and go or are you going to sit there thinking the entire world is on pause waiting for you to quit sulking?"

He quickly jumped to his feet and bit out "What do you want _Snape_?"

I, of course returning the bite into my tone, drawled "It's _Professor_ Snape to you, and obviously I have come to collect you from your," I looked towards the whimpering Petunia and Dudley narrowing my eyes in disgust "relatives and bring you back to Hogwarts."

His eyes narrowed at me in suspicion and he asked "Why would you come and not Dumbledore or Hagrid?"

Rolling my eyes at him and scoffed "Because not everyone's lives revolve around the Boy-Who-Lived and we take turns doing the redundant tasks." His face turned red when I mentioned his famed name then his scowl if possible became harder.

"I'm not going with you _Snape_!" He yelled out and before I could reply Mrs. Dursley jumped in.

"Yes please take the miserable little freak! We never wanted him; he was just dumped on us and has been nothing but a burd─!"

I silenced her before she could finish her screeching and her face which had been red while she had began to rant became nearly grey when she realized no sounds were coming out of her mouth. The boy who was peaking out from behind her became pale and started to blubber for his mummy and I cast a silencing spell on him quickly before the headache I had could worsen. Potter's face was red in shame and I quickly moved on before he could become…emotional, and said "You will be coming with me no matter if I have to give you a little _incentive_, or you can act like a big boy and come on your own accord." I knew my threat would be irritating to him more than scary and it worked well because he huffed at me and began to scramble up the stairs to collect his things.

Once he came down with a small bag of things I asked where his trunk was and he glared at me and ground out "It's locked in the cupboard." before he brushed past me to walk down the hall and to a cupboard that had several locks on it. I cast _alohamora_ and watch as the lock all came loose and he opened the door and retrieved his trunk. I noticed a small mattress on the floor of the cupboard along with crown writing on the walls I realized it said Harry before the boy angrily slammed the cupboard door and glared at his ratty shoes. I ignored him and shrunk his trunk before placing it in my pocket along with the small bag he had gotten from upstairs and placed my hand on his shoulder before apparating to Hogsmead.


	2. Authors Note

Dear readers,

While your reading through my story please feel free to help me with whatever you feel I need help on I have no idea where this story will go so I am very open to any and all of you personal opinions and will use them to better my writing and stories if you have any ideas as to things you wish to see in this story feel free to pm or review I appreciate any support I will get and will try to update often thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it-Jessi

Also I have just moved to a new city and am out of school but am looking for a job so I may actually update more than once a day for now so you'll probably see chapter after chapter put up. Another thing, I will add any future notes to this page so check here if you have questions and if I haven't answered them here then pm me or review.-Jessi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Arrival

"Bloody hell!" I yelped as I dropped to the ground. I was not prepared for the apparation at all!

"_Language_ Mr. Potter!" Snape scolded.

"You could have warned me!" I snapped. Snape smirked and rolled his eyes before turning and quickly walking down the street towards Hogwarts, his robes in full billow behind him. I jumped up from where I had landed on the ground and dusted myself off as I rushed to catch up with the overgrown bat. Our walk was silent and once we arrived at the gate he paused only long enough to unlock it and walk us through before continuing along with his fast pace then using his wand to lock the gate as he went.

The silence gave me enough time to think about what all had happened the last few hours and how I had come to be following Snape into Hogwarts. My face became red in shame as I remembered he had seen my uncle about to hit me, and most likely noticed my busted lip from Dudley and swollen cheek from Aunt Petunia. I didn't really know how to handle the fact that he had saved me from Uncle Vernon's punishment for not washing the dishes fast enough_._

_I bet he will use it to make fun of me in potions next year_._ I hate the evil git_!

As we entered the castle I thought we would be going directly to Dumbledore's office so when he took a left turn down a corridor that would lead to the dungeons I stopped.

"Wait! I thought Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me?"

Without stopping he called over his shoulder "He does."

_Ugh_!

I hurried to catch up with him and was surprised when he passed the potions class room and led me closer to the Slytherin portrait. I thought he would lead me into their common room but was surprised when he turned down a short corridor and stopped in front of a different portrait. He quietly gave the password and when the portrait opened he stepped through. I hesitated outside before finally stepping through. The portrait slammed behind me causing me to jump forward and look around.

I was surprised to find we were in a comfy looking sitting room. The walls were warm beige with dark wood facings and crown molding. The couch was the same color beige but had a wine colored throw and pillows. The coffee and end tables were a matching dark wood and were on a wine colored braided rug. There was one overstuffed arm chair the matched the couch. A small dark colored leather foot stool was sitting in front of it. There was a nice sized fire place in front and in the back of the room was a small kitchenette with a bistro table and two chairs. All together it seemed like a comfy living space.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to take a seat?"

I almost forgot Snape was here and the warm feeling I got from the room was immediately ground out. "Why are we here? You said Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me! Where is he?"

Ignoring me he walked through a small doorway and out of my sight. I let out a deep sigh and sat on the end of the couch that was closer to the door. When he came back he was carrying three vials. He sat them on the coffee table in front of me and then sat in his chair propping his feet up onto the foot stool.

I glanced at the vials and asked "What are those?"

He looked at me then rolled his eyes "Obviously they are potions."

I scoffed at him then picked up the vials and read the labels. There was a healing potion and a pepper up potion.

"Take them." He ordered.

I looked at him suspiciously before opening both potions and quaffing each of them. I immediately felt the aching in the back of my head and my cheek slowly heal then the itching of the sunburn I had gotten from spending all day fixing the garden faded and my lip stopped hurting too. I smiled at the relief then remembered they came from Snape and scowled at him. I would not thank the evil git no matter how nice he is.

_He's probably trying to trick me_.

I sat the empty vials back onto the coffee table and with a swish of his wand they disappeared. We sat in silence for several minutes both staring at the glowing fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Let's Be Honest

As we walked from Hogsmead to Hogwarts I decided that I was not going to take Potter to Dumbledore in the state he was in, so upon arriving at Hogwarts I took him to my quarters in the dungeons, and got him some healing potions to help him get a little more comfortable. I hoped he would relax and answer some of my questions but he seemed to be too anxious so, I decide to sit with him in the sitting area for a few minutes and let him come to terms with what he had just been through. I new he was embarrassed and angry that it had been me of all people who had witnessed his abuse. I don't blame him, I had not been pleasant towards the Gryffindors, him especially, but that was under Dumbledore's orders. I had to make sure people believed I hated the boy because I was not only a spy for the light, I was the head of house for Slytherin Even though not all, but most of their parents were Death Eaters. No they did not know about the prophecy but they all paid close attention to me, and how I acted around the slayer of the Dark Lord was important for my image.

Of course the boy didn't know that. I had no expectations for him to have any trust in me after the torment I had put him through, but what I can do is get him someplace safer; away from those vile muggles. So after a moment of silence I began my questioning.

"How Long have your relatives been abusive towards you?"

I thought the question was straight forward enough to get us where we need to be. He glared at the coffee table in front of him then looked to me and then towards the door. Of course I had already locked spelled the door to stay closed until I gave the password.

I guess he realized even if the door wasn't locked I would be much too close for him to get a good start so he slumped into the couch and mumble out "For a while."

I knew he would be too ashamed to give any informative answers so, I had to pick at his nerves, make him angry so he would be too emotional to keep things from slipping out. "Obviously Mr. Potter, they seemed very comfortable with making you cry."

"I did not cry!" He shouted in outrage.

"No? How long did it take for you to learn not to?" I stated as I stood to tower over him.

His face was red and his chest was heaving. He didn't answer.

His eyes made it difficult for me to keep my emotions hidden, they were Lilly's. I wanted to help the boy but I knew he wouldn't let me so I had to give him orders and force him to help himself.

"When we go to the headmaster's office I will put the memories of what I saw today into a pensive. We will all see how bad it really was, you will not be able to hide it from me nor Professor Dumbledore."

His eyes sparked with anger and he yelled "It is none of your bloody business Snape! You have no right to barge into my life and─"

I cut him off by pinching his ear and smoothly saying "You will do well to remember who you are talking to _brat_! You will cease your tantrum at once and address me with respect!"

I waited for him to answer of his own accord and when he didn't "Have I made myself clear or do I need to treat you like the toddler you are acting like and turn you over my knee for a bottom warming?"

His Glare intensified and he ground out "You wouldn't."

I leveled him with a glare that terrified even the most grotesque of Death Eaters and warned "I would, and if you do not show me some respect, I will. Now I will not repeat myself again. Do. You. Understand?"

I articulated each word of the question giving no room for doubt as to what I wanted.

I believe he wished I would drop dead at the dark glower that he aimed at me but, he wisely answered my question. "Yes sir."

The words were said with as much venom as he could muster. I released his ear almost letting loose a smirk. He should be seething inside now and if his father was anything to go by keeping his words to himself would soon be impossible and he would spill his guts out within the hour giving me enough information to take to Dumbledore.

I retook my seat as did he and continued on with questions. "When is the last time you were fed?"

His emotions were completely out for all to see.

_How does Dumbledore expect him to fight the Dark Lord if every thing he thinks or feels is presented by his face_?

Embarrassment was rolling off of him in waves. "Since the End-of-Term Feast."

I was shocked. "You haven't had _any_ food since then?"

He answered with a shake of his head. I knew the physical abuse was bad but to add starvation was beyond abuse; in was inhuman to let someone more or less a child starve to the point that this one is, and the fact that there are two people living in the same house that are tremendously obese people living in the same house as him shows that there was certainly enough food to go around. I was incredulous to the fact he was even able to function. I immediately called for a house elf and asked for a meal for the boy. While the meal was being retrieved I went into my personal store room and got a nutritional potion that would help him gain weight, aid with his appetite, and give him a healthy amount of vitamins; he would have to take one every time he ate for several week to get to a healthy weight. I returned and handed the vile to the boy and told him to drink it at once so when his meal arrives he will be able to eat enough. The boy for once didn't ask questions and did as he was told. Then when the meal arrived and he began to eat I had to admonish him several times to slow down so he did not become sick.

When he had finished eating the meal vanished and I began asking more questions. "Who do the clothes you are wearing belong to?"

He looked down, his face becoming red again and then looked up at me and said "I wear Dudley's hand me downs. I don't get clothes of my own accept my Hogwarts uniforms and robes."

I wanted to make sure I had all I needed to go to Dumbledore. "So what I am hearing is that you are physically abused, mentally abused, emotionally abused, and neglected in several different ways?" he nods yes then I ask my final question. "Did they lock you in the cupboard under the stairs?"

He looks away from me and, with a shaky voice, answers "Yes."

I knew he had had more than enough and ordered "You will stay here while I go and speak with Professor Dumbledore, I would encourage you not to touch anything and to stay in these quarters, I will be placing a charm on the door that will allow me to tell if anyone but me opens it and if it alerts me and I come down here to find you have left you will very much regret defying me is that understood?"

He looks to me in defeat when he answers "Yes Sir."

I look at him in surprise because of his compliance then quickly sober at the exhaustion I see in his eyes. "You should rest. I will wake you when I return from the headmasters office."

With that said I turn on my heal preparing myself for a confrontation. I may be disgusted at the muggles for their treatment of the boy but I am absolutely livid at the headmaster because he knew it was happening and turned the other cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: War of Words

I stormed down one corridor then another until I reached the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to the headmaster's office. "Zero Bars" I gave the password then went up the stairs. I entered his office without knocking and slammed the door.

"Ah, Severus─" I cut him off angrily.

"How many children will you sacrifice before the war's end? How many are you going to leave suffer in the most horrendous conditions? I don't understand. You said he would be well taken care of when you took him that night. You said they were his family and they would take him in. They were beating him and starving him! You knew too didn't you? You knew just like you knew what my father did to me and you turned your back on him too. How do you expect these children to grown up to become good people when all their lives the people they trust most do nothing to help them? You did the same to me. You knew what was happening to me but made no move to help me until I went out and took the mark then you tell me I owe you for the mistakes I made and you have been using me ever since. Is that your plan for the boy let him grow up to hate himself and everyone around him and jump at the first opportunity he has of being treated like he has any worth?"

The office was silent for several minutes after I finished my tirade. I stayed standing in front of his desk while I watched as he looked for words.

"Severus, I had no choice but to leave him with his relatives. He became famous for slaying the dark lord and Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Remus is unfit of being the caretaker of an infant and you were beyond distraught. The best way for him to survive was the blood wards and once they were in place I knew he would be safe from being taken advantage of in the wizarding world. What else would I have been able to do?"

He honestly thought the boy was safe? "I felt no wards when I went to the house. I walked right into the house and hexed his uncle and nothing happened. Potter was terrified and was afraid I was going to hurt him. Whatever wards you placed are beyond gone."

By the headmasters baffled expression it was evident that he hadn't been to Number 4 Privet Drive as of late.

"When was the last you checked them?" I asked exasperatedly.

His face became red and he couldn't hold eye contact with me. "Where is the boy now?" he asked.

"Safe." That would be the only answer he would be getting from me, as far as I was concerned he was no longer someone I trusted not with my life or the boy's. "I will take him with me. He will be safe with me for the summer."

Before he could dispute my statement I turned and left his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Rush

After I have left the headmasters office and am heading toward the dungeons I suddenly stop in my tracks I have just taken on raising a disrespectful little Potter for an entire summer. I think of the boy's eyes looking so lost, and I force my self to carry on.

_He has Lilly's eyes_. _I promised to protect her child and I have failed so far but I have the entire summer to fix that_._ I will keep him safe and fed_._ He will be healthy_._ I will make him study and do better with his grades next year, and if I don't succeed in all that I will, mark my words, will make him stop endangering his life by jumping into his and his friends' mad schemes_.

I promise myself that there will not be a repeat of the last two years and hurry to my quarters so I can grab the youth and do the one thing I have learned as one of the higher ranking Death Eaters, vanish.

Once I reach my quarters I walk through the portrait and spot the boy sprawled out on the two-seater fast asleep. Placing my hand on his shoulder I give him a gentle shake. "Potter, you have to wake up we have to go."

He jumps up and scurries away from me towards the kitchen in a sleep filled haze mumbling "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia I'll start on breakfast right away!"

I roll my eyes and call "Potter you are not with your aunt and uncle stop this foolishness and come here we must hurry."

That got his attention and he hastened to my side as I walked to the fire place and threw some floo powder in calling "Spinner's End" I pull Potter to me and haul him into the flames. Immediately upon stepping out I rush towards my bedroom and magically pack my trunk then I rush back into my sitting room where potter is standing dumbfounded and get all the books I can think of needing, both for me and Potter, packing them into a separate trunk. Once the trunk is closed, I _accio_ the trunk from my bedroom and shrink both of them to fit in my pocket.

I grab Harry to go in a side-a-long apparation but he jerks away before I can get a good grip on him, he demands "Where are we going Snape?"

Huffing in anxiety I grab for him again this time keeping a tight grip on his arm and immediately apparate.

Landing from apparation I look up to see we are in an abandoned winery. It was the only thing my mother received from the prince family when her parents died and they had abandoned it no longer needing to be in Italy to create wine because they had bought land in northern England and relocated there is was closer to home and had better soil then the overused land we were now standing on.

Potter looked around in confusion before looking to me in fury and yelling "Where are we? Why did you bring me here? Where is Dumbledore? I want to speak to him now!"

Then he turned and tried to run but I reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist dragging him back to me and bending down to eye level with him. "We do not have time for this now Potter! We have to get into that building so that I can set up wards to _protect_ us. I promise I will explain everything to you as soon as we are safe, but right now I need you to trust that I am helping you."

With that I gave his wrist a jerk to pull him along and held on to him as I swiftly advanced to the old winery.

Once we entered the building I released him and immediately began to set up anti-apparation wards then put wards on the large fire place to block the floo. After the floo was blocked I began warding the land we were on. All together it took around an hour before I felt safe enough to sit and explain things to the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Discoveries

The forced apparation was worse then any other apparation I have ever had I hated how Snape refused to tell me anything then when I realize he had brought me to the middle of no where I became angry.

"Where are we? Why did you bring me here? Where is Dumbledore? I want to speak to him now!"

Of course I don't trust Snape at all, he's evil and hates me so when I recognize that he's not going to answer any of my questions, I do the only thing I can think of, run. It wasn't my best idea though because before I could get more then ten steps away, I feel a tight grip on my wrist then a jerk that has me stumbling backwards only to come face to face with an irritated potions professor. He growls out that we need to go into the old building so he can _protect_ us then promises me he'll explain what going on and then tells me to _trust_ him. I would have argued more with him but he takes off before I have the chance and I have to stumble along behind him while he drags me.

When we finally get to the building he shoves me inside before he scrambles around casting all kinds of spells on everything. After watching him for a few moments I began to look around and again I'm surprised. The outside of the building was ragged and looked like it hadn't been painted in a hundred or more years, then, there were broken shutters hanging off all the windows and the roof had huge holes in it, but on the inside it looked new, clean, and there was no hole in the ceiling. The walls were painted a soft green and there were dark wood facings and crown molding that matched the polished dark wood flooring that covered the entire area. The room I was in was a great room where there was a sitting room with a small dining table and an open kitchen. The ceiling was painted white and had matching dark wood beams. There was a large sized fireplace. On one side of the fire place there was a door and on the other side a bookcase that took up the entire wall to the crown molding and had cabinet doors on the bottom for extra storage. It only had a few books on it but several bottles of wine. The furniture in the rest of the great room fit perfectly with a few braided rugs that helped separate each area of the great room with out obstructing the flow. It was nice.

I spent the entire time Snape was casting spells looking around until I got bored and sat in one of the dining chairs to wait. When he finished he sat at the table with me releasing a deep breath.

"I know I told you Dumbledore sent me to get you from your relatives but I lied." Snape started "I was sent to see what was going on at your home and when I saw how they were abusing you I decided to step in and take you. Dumbledore didn't know I took you until I already had you at Hogwarts and went to speak to him."

I looked at him in confusion. "Why did Dumbledore want you to know what was happening at the Dursley's? Why do you care they were hitting me they always have before and I told Dumbledore they hated me he said that he would talk to them but that only made it worse."

Snape looked at me for a long time before he said. "Your mother and I grew up together, did your aunt tell you that?"

I was shocked "No! In fact my aunt and uncle never even told me how my mum and dad really died, they told me my dad was a drunk and they died in a car crash. I didn't find out the truth until this year. Aunt Petunia said my mom was a freak like me but that is the only things they ever say about her they're liars though so I don't ever believe them anymore."

He looked angry when I told him what the Dursley's said about my mum then he said "Your mother was not a freak and neither are you. Your Aunt Petunia was very jealous of your mother because Lilly had magic and Petunia did not. She was very hateful towards Lilly and I when we were young and when we became adults and Petunia married Vernon she refused to have anything to do with your mother, but anyways me and your mother met when we were eight and grew up together when we went to Hogwarts we were sorted into different houses but we were still very close friends and eventually we dated."

_Eww_! _My mum dated Snape_?

As if he was reading my mind he says "Yes we dated from third year until the beginning of fifth year. But that doesn't matter the point is I was very close with your mother and even in love with her. I was the first to arrive at Godric's Hollow and when I found your mother I was devastated. You were still alive and so I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you but Dumbledore wouldn't let me he said it was too dangerous for me a Death Eater to take The-Boy-Who-Lived."

He's a Death Eater! I jumped from the table and yelled "Of course he wouldn't have let you take me your evil!"

I had to get away so I ran towards the door but before I could get it open he had me around the waist and hauled me up into the air before carrying me back to the table and holding me in his lap with my arms pinned to my sides. I yelled and cursed him with every foul word I could think of while I tried to squirm and kick but it was no use. After what felt like eternity I became limp, exhausted from my struggles.

"Are you calm enough to let me explain?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Revelation

The boy was a fighter. After capturing him and pinning him so he had nowhere else to go he thrashed and yelled his lungs out, using very colorful language, for forty minutes straight before finally collapsing against me gasping to catch his breath. "Are you calm enough to let me explain?"

He answered with a nod.

So I began "Yes Death Eaters are gruesome. I became a Death Eater in my fifth year and that is a big reason why your mother and I broke up. You see when someone comes to you promising all sorts of things that would make you happy make you feel like you were important and what you wanted matter you would naturally want to be a part of what they are to have all those things. That's how they recruited me. My mother was dead my father was a drunk all I had was your mother and when she found out that I was planning to become a death eater ii didn't have her anymore either. So I joined the death eaters and realized I was lied to. None of the things I was promised actually happened and I had no one to turn to, no one to help me out of the mess I let myself be put in, nothing to live for."

The boy was very quiet and still so I loosened my grip not enough for him to get loose but enough to see if he was actually listening. He didn't pull away but seemed to relax into me further so I continued.

"After I graduated from Hogwarts I went to become a potions master and started my apprenticeship the next fall. I was called to a Death Eater meeting in the middle of the night and was given the task of spying on a prophecy that would tell who would defeat the Dark Lord when I heard that the prophecy targeted your mother I begged the Dark Lord not to kill your mother but I couldn't trust his word and went to Professor Dumbledore after and he promised he would hide your family. In return for my treachery in telling the Dark Lord the prophecy I had to become a spy for the light and I have been ever since the night I found your mother dead. I brought you to Dumbledore and he placed you with your relatives promising me that you would be safe."

The boy was still silent but he had tears dripping off his chin and sniffed every few minutes. I turned the boy on my lap so he could look at me and I said "He didn't keep his promise and so I am going to keep you with me for the summer so I can keep you safe myself."

He looked at me with uncertainty and asked "You hate me, why would you want me here?"

"I don't hate you. I hated your father but not you."

With that I lifted him under the arms and sat him on his feet before standing myself and saying "As for wanting you to be here, it seem like the most obvious way for teaching you to behave and not try and get yourself killed."

With that I walked towards the kitchen and began digging through the cupboards to fix a meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Fresh Start

_Man the whole summer with Snape. He'll probably make me study all day and clean a million cauldrons_.

"Potter!" I look up to see Snape with his arms crossed glaring at me.

"Yes sir?" I ask noticing that the evening meal was on the table.

"I've called you three times child. Come and eat."

I walk over to the table and sit at the place setting next to the one he sat down at. The food smelled really good. He served baked garlic chicken with cheesy broccoli and steamed carrots. Before I could reach for my fork he grabbed my wrist and placed a potion in my palm.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"It will help you come back up to a healthy weight and restore your missing nutrients."

I nodded quickly quaffing the potions and sitting the empty vile onto the table.

"You will be taking that nutrient potion before every meal for the next two weeks then if I see any improvement you will only take one with your breakfast until you have become a healthy weight."

The potion tasted like a malt shake so I didn't fight it and nodded before picking up my fork to eat. I didn't even know I was hungry until I took my first bite, and after that I couldn't help but devour what was on my plate. Snape admonished me a few times saying I would choke if I didn't slow down and I felt embarrassed for seeming like a slob but I really couldn't help it I had been so hungry since leaving school, and the food was delicious.

After my plate was empty I really wanted a little more but I knew I was lucky to even have been fed so I went to excuse myself but he stopped me with a hand on my forearm and said "You may eat as much as you like, I will not deny you food when you are hungry. Besides I found some canned fruit to have for dessert if you would like."

I nodded and greedily excepted seconds then had a whole bowl of mixed fruits before I offered to do the dished. He smirked and with a flick of his wand all the dishes were sparkling clean and then with another flick the cabinet doors opened and everything went into their rightful places and stacked neatly before the cabinet door softly closed.

_Magic is amazing_! "That was brilliant!"

He nods in reply before standing and saying "We have both had an eventful day. How about I show you to your room and you can unpack your trunk before getting ready for bed?"

I also stand and nod my head in agreement before following him towards the door next to the fire place.

The door opened to a stairway that leads to a second level. At the top of the stairs was a long hall that was the length of the building. On the right side of the hall were floor to ceiling windows that looked out into the vine covered field we had apparated into earlier. Between each window were magical portraits of people I had never seen. On the left side of the hall were four doors; one on each end of the hall and two, side by side in the middle of the hall with several more portraits between each door. The walls were painted a burgundy color and the frames of all the portraits were dark bronze. The floor was the same as the first level, as were the stairs.

Snape headed down the hallway placing his wand on the first door before doing the same to the other three. Bronze colored plaques appeared on each door the first one had the word 'Study' the next said 'Guest Suit' the third door said 'Master Bedroom' and the last said 'Harry Potter'. I was surprised to see my name on the door but before I could ask Snap opened the door and what I saw inside was brilliant. The room was huge. The walls were painted a country blue with dark wood facings and crown molding. Because the room was on the very end of the building the entire wall to the right side of the bedroom door were the same floor to ceiling windows as the hall but these looked out onto rolling hills and a small wooded area between the building and the hills. The floors of the room were a matching dark hardwood and in the middle of the room was a large circle shag rug in light blue. The biggest bed I had ever seen sat against the same wall as the door to the left with matching end tables on each side. The bedding was navy blue with light blue sheets and four big fluffy pillows. There was a large matching armoire with three lower drawers below two long doors at the top, on the wall directly in front of the door, and a large matching desk with shelving on each side of the workspace in the middle of the same wall separated by a window seat with navy blue cushions and light blue pillows. On the wall opposite to the floor to ceiling windows was a door near the foot of the bed with a shoe chest on the floor to the left. The bathroom was also large with matching country blue paint and dark wood facing and crown molding but the floor was a grey slate. There was a vanity and cabinets to the left of the bathroom door with the toilet next to it. Directly across from the door was a soaker tub with a separate matching grey late shower with a clear glass door and divider. The towels were light blue with navy blue wash cloths.

After looking around in awe I look at Snape and ask "I get to use this room?"

I could tell he was hiding a smile when he said "Yes is it nice enough?"

My eyes widened. _It couldn't be any better_! "This is the nicest I have ever seen."

He nodded and told me that his mother had inherited this from her family and after the last war ended he came here and fixed it up.

"Yeah but who was this room supposed to be for?"

He looked at me like he couldn't decide how to answer but then he said "I set this room up after my godson was born. I thought if he ever needed a place to be kept safe I could bring him here."

I thought on what he said for a moment before asking "Who is your godson? Why would he need you to keep him safe?"

He didn't answer me for several seconds and the room was silent until he said "Draco Malfoy is my godson. His father is also a Death Eater and when he was born his father Lucius was trying to leave the Death Eaters but then you killed the Dark Lord and he didn't have to worry about it anymore. I changed the room from a nursery into how it is now when I started hearing rumors that the Dark Lord may be returning."

I was dumbfounded. "Draco is your godson! How can you trust any Malfoy? Lucius is the one who gave Ginny, Tom Riddle's diary at Diagon Alley before school started!" I shouted at him in rage "She almost died! That bastard tried to kill her and Draco is a Death Eater in training! He'll grow up and be just like his father, a murderer."

With that I crossed my arms and huffed staring Snape right in the eyes and daring him find excuses for what was done to Ginny and everyone who got petrified.

"You right,"

That shocked me.

"Lucius gave the diary to Ginny knowing it was bad, but he had no idea that the diary would be able to possess someone more or less cause as much chaos as it did. The diary talked to him just like it did her and convinced him to give it to a student. Just like it convinced the Weasley girl to open the chamber and free the basilisk."

At that I lost it. "Your wrong he did it on purpose, he is _bad_ he knew Voldermort controlled the diary and he didn't care that Ginny almost died I saw him after and he was angry that I killed it!"

His face became red in anger and he took a giant step towards me before he grabbed my arm and gave me a shake. "Yes Lucius did something bad but you don't know everything Potter! Lucius was punished for what he did and is no longer the Malfoy Head of House. The ministry now owns everything until Draco becomes of age to claim it. He was angry when you saw him because he was forced to sign over his rights to his family name to prevent himself from being sent to Azkaban!"

Well that was news. "The ministry kept it out of the public to protect Draco."

I didn't know how to handle what he had just shared with me but by the livid look on his face I knew it was important. He gave me another shake before standing straight again and pulling my shrunken bag and trunk from his pocket and placing them on the floor, then he un-shrunk them and said "We will discuss this more later because I want you to be more understanding when Lucius comes here. He is the only person I trusted enough to tell of this place. Not even Dumbledore knows it exists. For now you will place your things away tidily and bathe before going directly to bed; are my directions understood?" I nod yes but he demanded "Verbal answer Potter!"

I look up before answering "Yes sir." Then I watch as he storms out of the room.

_Wow I couldn't have offended him any further could I_?

I release a deep sigh before going into the bathroom and filling the soaker tub. I hadn't had a bath since I was four and Aunt Petunia had scrubbed my skin raw. After that she demanded I shower and I would only be allowed in the evening after Dudley had used all the hot water and I only had 5 minutes, most of that time I spent trying to get the soap out of my eyes until I got older. Then Hogwarts only had community showers so everyone would shower in the evenings when school first started I would take them in the morning so no one would see the bruising or scars, which meant I had to hurry. Now though, I allowed myself to fully relax and let the warmth from the water to soak in until the water began cooling down and then I scrubbed down and washed my hair before getting out and draining the tub. I dried off then put on my pajamas and climbed into the large bed. It was extremely comfortable and before I realized it I was waking up to the sun shining into the windows the next morning.

Sitting up I stretched and looked around in confusion then everything that had happened yesterday came to my mind and I flopped back into the pillows with a groan. I lie there listening to see if I could hear Snape, but all I heard was the sound of birds chirping and trees rustling in the breeze. After lying there for a few more minutes I got up to get dressed when I saw my trunk I remembered Snape telling me to put things away so I hurriedly opened my trunk and began placing things around the room. All my clothes went into the armoire my school uniform too then my school shoes went into the shoe chest and all the knick-knacks I placed in various spots around the room. After the trunk was emptied I pushed it up against the wall next to the armoire. The bag I had packed form the Dursley's was still laying on the floor when Snape knocked on the door and walked in. He looked at my pajamas with distaste and I looked down embarrassed because these were the best I had even though there were several holes and stains from when Dudley had worn them.

"We will have to take a trip to muggle London before the end of summer and get you some new clothes. I will go through everything later and make a list of what all you need. For now get dressed and come to breakfast." I nodded my answer before he left and I got dressed and went down stairs to join him.

I had the nutrient potion before eating eggs, sausage, and potatoes with shredded cheddar cheese on top and a tall cup of milk then a small glass of orange juice. Snape was a very good cook so I thanked him for the food and asked what we were going to do today. He had also finished eating and magically cleaned the dishes and put them away.

"We are going to go over some rules you will follow for your summer then we are going to discuss a study schedule so you can get your summer assignments done and I will work with you in the classes you have had the most trouble with to hopefully catch you up with the rest of your classmates."

I didn't like the idea of having a study schedule but I guessed it would better than working in the Dursley's garden and being starved so I nodded my agreement and asked "Do you have any chores for me to do?"

He looked at me in consideration before saying "For now you will be responsible for your room bathroom and if you make any messes you will have to clean them up, but most I will do with magic."

I smiled at that answer because that meant I might be able to have time to myself for other stuff. "Will you teach me how to do some of those spells like cleaning the dishes with magic?"

He nodded "Yes it will probably be a good idea for me to teach you the spells. Most of your class mates already know them because they grey up with them so I will teach you how to clean your clothes and repair rips and basic things like that, it will help you when you get older so I will put that into your study schedule."

I nodded my agreement before saying "Alright what will the rules be?"

He stood and said, "Lets go to the study to discuss this so we can write down everything."

I nodded and answered "Okay." before standing and following him up the stairs.

The study was very cozy. The walls were a soft green with the same dark wood facings as the rest of the house and the same hardwood floors. The wall to the left of the door way was floor to ceiling windows. On the same wall the door was on to the right was a sage green two-seater sofa. With two matching over stuffed chairs sitting directly across from it. They were separated buy a dark wood coffee table and a large forest green braided rug. On the far wall in the middle was a window seat with dark green cushions and light green pillows. To the left of the window seat on the same wall was a low bookshelf with several framed certificates and trophies sitting on top. On the right of the window seat was a large dark wood desk with two matching dark wood chairs sitting in front both with dark green cushions. Behind the desk was a dark wood executive chair also with dark green cushioning. The wall to the right of the door had one door in the middle on the left between the desk and the door was open shelves with several statues and pictures, on the wall to the right between the door and sitting area was a mini bar stocked with wines scotch and fire whiskey with an open shelf above holding crystal tumblers and stemmed wine glasses. In the middle of the room between the sitting area and the desk was a small round dark wood table with four chairs.

Snape sat at the small table and summoned parchment, two quills, and two ink wells.

He pulled out the chair next to him and ordered, "Sit."

I smirked before sitting next to him. Once I was seated he opened an ink well and dipped a quill in it then took the parchment and began to write. I didn't want to read over his shoulder but I couldn't help but casting quick glances at what he was writing. I saw that it was a schedule:

8:00 a.m. - Wake up and get dressed for the day.

8:25 a.m. - Eat breakfast.

9:00 a.m. - Study/Do assignments.

12:00 p.m. - Lunch then free time.

1:45 p.m. - Quiet reading/resting

3:00 p.m. - Household spells.

4:00 p.m. - Free time.

5:00 p.m. - Evening meal followed by more free time.

7:00 p.m. - Tidy up, get ready for bed, and cool down.

9:00 p.m. - Bed

I was surprised to see all the free time I had but upset at the bed time. 9:00 was way earlier then I usually went to bed.

"You will be tired by nine from all the studying and free time you will have you might even fall asleep earlier because the cool down time will allow you to relax. I will let you stay up for special occasions though so don't worry about it now."

_I swear he can read my mind_!

"Okay, but what about the weekends? Will I have to do school work then too?"

He thought for a minute then said "No on the weekends we will go and do stuff like getting you new clothes and going to see stuff. Would you like that?"

I smiled at the thought that he would take me to see stuff. "Yeah that would be great, but I thought we were in hiding?"

He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh before saying "Yes we are in hiding. No one can know you are with me because of me being a spy, it would be very dangerous but Dumbledore knows that and will not be able to go to the ministry for help and I trust Lucius not to tell anyone, yes he made a mistake with the diary but he would not ruin my trust like that we are like brothers. As for going out we will both have to have glamour charms on so no one will recognize us."

I nodded in understanding then cheered up because I knew we would still get to go out. Then I thought about him saying that we would discuss rules. "What about the rules you said earlier what are they?" He nodded at my question then began writing on the parchment under where he had written the schedule.

"Yes there will be rules you will have to follow for the summer and they are there to keep you safe. You are an important person in our world and you will be facing more danger throughout your life then normal children so the first one is:

No putting yourself in _unnecessary_ danger.

By unnecessary I mean things like playing with fire or doing something you know could hurt you, this is the biggest and most important rule and if you break this rule the consequences, which we will talk about when we are done going over the rules, will be the most severe.

The second rule is also to protect you, it is:

No disobedience.

If I tell you, you aren't aloud to do something there is reason for it. You may not understand at the time but I expect you to not do it. The same for if I tell you to do something you may not understand why but I expect you to do it. There may be times I give you an order and cannot explain why because it might not be safe for you to know certain things and in time you will learn these things and then you will understand but for now just be obedient. Breaking this rule may also have severe consequences.

The third rule is important for both of us:

No lying.

I know you do not trust me and I know I have never given you a reason to trust me but we are now living together and trusting each other will make living with each other a lot easier like if I ask you something I should be able to trust your answer and the same with me if you ask me something I may not be able to tell you everything but I will answer what I can and with that what ever I have to keep from you now is to keep you safe. Do you have any questions so far?"

I thought about the three rules so far then the part about him not always being able to tell me things. "Will you tell me the truth about my parents and why Voldermort killed them?"

He flinched at the Dark Lords name then said "I can tell you most of it but some of what happened to them you are too young to hear but I promise I will not tell you lies like your aunt did I will be truthful and tell you what I can."

I smiled at the fact I would get to learn about my parents I wasn't sure if I could trust all of what he said but I would give him the chance because he has already done more for me than anyone else has and I believe he will keep his promise. "Is that all the rules?"

He shook his head no saying, "No, there are only a few more. The fourth rule concerns your school work and working with me. You will be doing some of the potions you have messed up the last two years and this rule is also to keep you safe.

No messing around with potions.

They are very dangerous and can cause you serious harm if you are not paying attention. I will also be brewing potions and need to make you understand that they will be extremely dangerous and can explode if they are not properly mixed so you will not be allowed into the potions lab unless I am with you."

I honestly wasn't surprised by this rule or the face that there was a potions lab somewhere in this building. So I enthusiastically nodded my head in agreement with this rule. Being in class with Neville and Seamus has taught me that potions are not to be played with.

"The last rule is also a rule we will both have to work at. The rule is:

Be respectful.

I know in the last two years I have not been nice to you but that is going to change. When Dumbledore told me that you would be coming to Hogwarts he lead me to believe that you were an arrogant spoilt brat but I now realize that isn't true and I was wrong for jumping to conclusions about you I am sorry for the way I have treated you. Your mother would have hexed me if she were alive."

My jaw dropped in shock. He not only told me that he was _wrong_ but _sorry_ as well!

_No one will ever believe this_.

He actually smiles at my look of shock before quickly sobering and saying "That was the last rule. Do you have any questions about any of them of or anything you would like to add?"

I think about everything he has gone over and realize that the rules he has set are fair and he had explained them all to me instead of just telling me what they were and not giving me an explanation about why they were important.

_Another thing the Dursley's never did_.

He had also made me feel comfortable about asking questions and adding my thoughts which made me feel like what I felt mattered.

"Not now but if I have a question later can I still ask?"

He nods in agreement before saying "Yes, you may ask me anything you want, but like I said earlier I will not always be able to tell you everything but will do my best to answer what I can. Asking about the rules will always be allowed we may add rules later but these are the major ones I wanted you to understand."

I was happy with that answer so I nodded my understanding.

"Alright now we need to go over what you can expect from breaking any of these rules."

Looking at the list I re-read the rules.

No putting yourself in _unnecessary_ danger.

No disobedience.

No lying.

No messing around with potions.

Be respectful.

"I will always give you the opportunity to explain why you have broken a rule and take into consideration why you did what you did before I decide what your punishment will be I will never punish you when I am angry or without explaining why you are being punishment."

He pointed the quill at the first one and said "This is a very important rule. If you break this rule in any way you will receive a spanking on your bare bottom. I want you to understand that if I give you a spanking it will not be anything like what the Dursley's did. I may use something other then my hand but I promise you I will never leave a welt or a bruise or anything else like that. The spanking my be uncomfortable and leave your bottom red and sore but it will be bearable; never so bad that you cant walk or stand that is abuse and I will not do that. Do you understand?"

I looked to see if he was lying but his eyes looked sincere and not like uncle Vernon when I was little and he said he would give me a hug before punching me in the nose and laughing about how stupid I was. It also helped that he had, been alone with me almost all day yesterday and all day today and had not done anything to hurt me so I believe he was being truthful about not hurting me.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Alright." He moved the quill down to the second rule and said "if you break the second rule you may be spanked or receive a different kind of punishment like writing an essay or writing lines or maybe even a time out. The other rules will have the same kind of consequences; they will be decided on how you act and your explanation as to why you broke the rule. Lying will result in having your mouth washed with the scrugify as will being disrespectful. I know you will try your hardest to follow these rules but I want you to know now if you break a rule and are punished for it you are fully forgiven and I will not bring it up again later to use against you unless you have broken the same rule again and we are discussing it."

I was thankful for that. The Dursley's never got tired of going over all my mistakes and telling everyone about them it was so unfair because I could never do anything right and they always made what I did seem like a major crime.

"Those seem like fair rules and consequences so I don't have anymore questions. Thank you for explaining them to me that will make it easier for me to keep myself out of trouble and no one else has ever tried to help me to stay out of trouble."

His eyes widened when I thanked him then he gave me an appreciative look when I explained why before he said "Well it is good we agree on this, I will leave this parchment on this table and the door to this office will be left open so you can look over your schedule and rules whenever you need to, I am trusting you not to go through my desk for any reason is that clear?"

I nodded in agreement before he said "Well it is past lunch so how about I go and prepare us some sandwiches to each and if you bring your wand I will teach you how to do a cleansing spell when we are finished." I was excited to learn the spell so I hurried to my room for my wand before rushing downstairs to the table.

[Announcement! Yes I know this is a long chapter but I wanted to fit everything in so I could start getting to the adventures and not drag this out. Yes I did mention spanking in this chapter so if this offends you now is the time to quit reading not saying I'm gonna beat poor Harry every other minute like I have read in some but he will be facing them a few times through out this story. I will post warnings for those who still want to read so they can skip over those parts and still enjoy the story but there will also be mentions through out the story too so if you cant handle this now is the time to stop reading because beyond this point that is all I am going to explain on that.]


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Defining the Relationship

After going over the rules with the boy we settled into the schedule easily. His studies seemed to be where we had our most difficulties because I was astonished with how far behind he was.

Today I figured there would be real trouble because I have been putting off the discussion about Draco coming for a week while Lucius goes on a second honeymoon with Narcissa. They had been planning it for a long time and decided to go early because of what happened with the diary.

Potter and I will be going to muggle London this weekend to get him new clothes and to pick out the color scheme of Draco's new room. Draco had never seen the room that was originally his so I thought it would be wise to make the room that he would be staying in for a week seem special. I will probably let Potter help pick out some things to make him acknowledge that Draco might become part of his life while he is staying with me.

After finally getting through Potter's studies I ask him to put his school books back into his room and come down and sit in the sitting room with me to talk. Once he is seated and comfortable on the couch I begin. "Do you remember me and you getting into a row about Lucius and Draco?"

He nods yes and by the look on his face and the way his eyes darkened I can tell this may get nasty so I decide it best not to beat around the bush and just get on with it.

"They will both be here on Tuesday and Draco will stay for one week."

The boy sits bolt upright before shouting "No way I don't want him here I hate that bloody bastard!"

I take a deep breath before saying "Potter he is my godson and he need somewhere to stay for a week I cannot and will not tell Lucius he has to cancel his honeymoon that he has been planning for the last five years because you want to be juvenile and judge people you barely know. Furthermore I will remind you now that I am willing to listen to your thoughts on this subject but you will be civil to me."

He slouches back into the sofa crossing his arms and huffs just like a pouting little boy before saying "Malfoy will try to get me in trouble he does it all the time at school and you always take his side!"

He ends the statement in a shout before lifting his foot and kicking the coffee table in a fit.

"Harry, I want you to go and put your nose in that corner and when I think you will be civil I will let you come out and we can discuss this."

He jumps to his feet and stomps his foot before shouting "I am not a baby Snape! I will not stand in the bloody corner!"

I stay calm because I believe he is actually using this to test me and isn't completely sincere with his argument but wants to see if I keep my word. So, while he glares at me, I stand from my seat walk around the coffee table and grab his ear in a pinch causing him to yelp before I drag him over to the nearest corner and smoothly say "You will stay put or you will not like the consequences."

He keeps his nose to the corner for all of five seconds before whining "This is stupid I didn't even do anything, you're the one letting slimy Malfoy's in!"

I let loose a sigh as I am now feeling a headache coming on before I say "You will not speak while in the corner doing so in the future will earn you more time standing there, keep that in mind because this is your one and only warning."

I hear him mumble some extremely colorful words before I say "You will be spending 5 minutes extra in the corner because you continued to speak after I told you not to and if I hear one more foul word coming out of your mouth you will be tasting soap."

I hear a groan before a whispered _greasy git_ which I ignore because I do not really want to turn this into a battle I just want him to assess that he is in the corner and I am keeping my word in punishing him for his misbehavior. So picking up a potions journal I wait.

After he had spent ten minutes standing quietly I say "If you had listened when I warned you I would be letting you out now because I can tell you are cal enough to be civil but because you did not heed my warning I will now be starting the extra five minutes you earned."

The only response was a soft sigh which is what I was looking for before I looked at the grandfather clock that was sitting in the corner and starting his time.

After looking at the clock for the hundredth time I see his time is up so I say "Turn around and face me."

When he makes eye contact I say "you were put in the corner because you were throwing a tantrum and I wanted you to calm down and get your thoughts together so you and I can have an appropriate conversation about this. If you are ready to talk civilly you may sit and we can retry going over what will be happening this weekend and next week. If you are not ready to behave like the mature boy I know you can be then you can stay in the corner. It is your choice."

He sighed before scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor and looking up to me saying "I'm sorry sir, I'll be good."

I was happy he would be more reasonable and so I forgave him saying "I am very impressed that you took it upon yourself to apologize that was very mature of you and I forgive you. Now come sit and let's go over the Malfoy's so we can get on to better things."

He beamed at my praise before smirking on my Malfoy comment and sitting back on the couch.

"Now you said I would take Draco's side if he were to get you in trouble while you were here and I want you to know, that is not true. Draco has stayed with me at my house in Spinners End several times and I hold him accountable just like I do you. I'm sure he would never admit it but he has taken many bottom warmings from me and Lucius because of the mischief he had gotten into at school including in your first year when I found out he had taken Neville's rememberall and flew the broom after being told not to."

The boy looked shocked at that and asked "What about when he threw stuff in my potions?"

I nodded and said "I am the Slytherin Head of House I do not like taking points from my own team unless it necessary. Draco is my godson though and Lucius and I have an agreement where Draco is concerned; while he is in school he is under my care and that means discipline. The point of me telling you all this is because I want you to know that I will not be taking either side while he is here, yes in school I scolded you and took points but Draco did not get off Scott free he was punished in private as are all the Slytherins."

He thought on this for a few minutes before he began to ask a question and I cut him off before a word could leave his mouth and said "No I will not tell you about any of the punishments he received. They are private and between me and Draco and you are not to ask him either or I will warm your bottom in from of him."

He looked amazed that I knew what he would ask, which really isn't that hard, his facials practically scream what his thoughts are, and at the mention of spanking he winced and his face became red in embarrassment.

"Draco will be here for a week. If you have any problems with him and you cant handle them maturely then I want you to come to me and I will discuss it with Draco. You will not get into any physical altercations with him if I catch you fighting you will not like the consequences."

He nodded in answer and after thinking for a moment he asked "Why does Draco think being Pureblood makes him better then others?"

I was not expecting this question so I asked "Why would you think Draco feels that way?"

He looked down into his lap then shrugged his shoulders in answer. I wanted to applaud his Gryffindorish loyalty because even though Draco was his 'sworn enemy' he was not going to openly tell on him like Draco would him.

Placing a crooked finger under his chin I lifted until his eyes met mine then asked "What did Draco say to make you think he felt that way?"

I could tell he really didn't want to answer but when I wouldn't let go of his chin he huffed and said "Well he said my mom was a filthy mudblood and then he said that about Hermione and I didn't know what it meant until she told me that is was a muggle born and that it meant that a mudblood was unclean. Then I learned I'm a half-blood but I don't understand how that matters?"

I released his chin and sighed before promising myself I would clear that vocabulary from Draco's mind once and for all before I began to explain that those terms are what the war was about.

"The Dark Lord used those terms during his campaign to gain power from the wealthy wizarding families. He then used it to segregate wizards into groups of what he saw as acceptable and not acceptable. When he had enough followers he wanted to have the pureblooded wizards and witches run the world and he wanted to eliminate anyone who did not fit into that description or force them into servitude. Purebloods are no better than any other wizards or witched they are simply older families that have an unbroken line of offspring, but just because they are pureblood does not mean they are more magical or anything else."

He listened to me very intently then sighed in understanding before asking "Does Draco have to come?"

I smirked at his attempt to change my mind and said "That was almost Slytherin."

He smiled at me before saying "Alright I will be civil to Draco when he comes but that doesn't mean I will let him walk all over me of bully me."

I nodded in approval before saying "Of course, you will come to me if you need to and you will not bully or walk all over him either."

I raised an eyebrow at his look of outrage. He huffed and said "I would never be a bully."

_I surely hope not child you are so much like your mother, but jealousy can reveal anyone's bad side._

I nodded in understanding before changing the subject. "Tomorrow we will be going to London. Now I am going to prepare the evening meal and I want you to go up to your room and pull all your clothes out and lay them on your bed. Pants and socks too. Then put all your shoes on the floor in front of the bed, and Harry?"

He looked surprised that I had used his name then revealed a gleaming smile before answering "Yes sir?"

I couldn't help but smile at his happiness over such a simple thing which also shocked him before I continued "I should hope you have been keeping up your chore."

I knew his room was a disaster with all the free time he has had I had walked to his door several times throughout the week to check on him just to hear him through the door keeping himself occupied with his imagination and some old toys I had around the room that would have been for Draco like small army men and legos.

At the widening of his eyes and chewing of his bottom lip my presumption was made clear and with a simple glare he scurried off to tidy his room and get his clothing articles prepared for inspection.

[A/N: Yes I know it isn't to the good stuff yet I hate how boring I feel it is so far but I fully intend for it to get way more fun. Also I don't know if you guys have realized yet but the title of the chapter kind of entails what the chapter is about so if you loose your place, because we all have internet glitches, it should help you find it. I think when I do finish this story I will probably see if I can put in a table of contents where the Authors Note page is because I intend for it to be a long story and to keep the adventures coming so if you guys have any cool ideas feel free to share also I am thinking of a **prank war** in the near future so any and all pranks you can think of that young teenagers would do to each other or to their parents please share with me because I will use the ones that are really funny. The ones I don't use now may be used in the future. When giving me ideas feel free to share the greatest prank you ever played I will share mine in the next chapter and give you a link for YouTube to look up what it is and how to do it.]


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Expectations

While inspecting Harry's clothes, I found the boy was in need of an entire new wardrobe. The clothes the Dursley's had him wearing were entirely too big, stained, and tattered to bits. I knew that even if I had a nice salary from working at Hogwarts, I would not be able to afford everything he would need so I planned to make an extremely quick stop in Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts Bank to get him enough money from the Potter vault for new clothes and shoes.

_Thinking of the Potter vault_,_ I will have to remember to teach him how to handle expenses for when he becomes the Potter Head of House_. _Maybe he can work with Lucius_;_ that would give him a chance to see what Lucius is like out of the public eye_.

I sent an owl to the bank requesting a private meeting and then sat to make a list of what all we would need when we went shopping later today.

3 pairs of blue jeans

3 pairs of black jeans

2 pairs of kaki jeans/slacks

5 pairs of kaki and jeaned shorts

2 pairs dress pants

3 dress shirts

5 dark shirts long/short sleeve

5 light shirts long/short sleeve

16 pairs of socks both black and white

2 pairs of trainers

1 pair of black dress shoes

20 pairs of underwear

4 hoodies

4 sets of pajamas

I figured that would be right the amount of clothes for a reasonable summer and fall wardrobe. We will buy everything a little big, especially the long sleeve shirts and shoes, because once he reaches a healthy weight he will probably begin having more growth spurts. I will let him pick out some books to read and if he behaves a treat. With that I went to go get the boy from his room.

I knocked on his door and entered to find him sitting on his floor surrounded buy legos and building some sort of tower. He looked up at me before saying "Hey, look I made a skyscraper."

I looked at his creation in assessment before saying "It needs one more thing."

Then I bent down to pick up a small Lego flag from the floor and stuck it on top of his skyscraper.

He smiled while watching me place the flag on his tower then he said "Yeah the flag is the perfect finishing touch."

The sincerity in his statement confirmed to me that even though he is nearly thirteen he is still very much a little boy who needs a way to explore his creativity. Any affection given to him he treated as a great gift and was always looking for approval. I was surprised that he was seeking it from me of all people, but I knew the first night he stayed here with me that I was no longer just his professor but the person he would be counting on in all aspects of his life. He would be depending on me for his needs, and I was willing to be responsible for making sure those needs are met, and the approval he looks for is given.

"We are going to eat then leave for shopping, Are you ready?"

He stood from the floor and pulled on his floppy trainers before following me down to the kitchen area. I let him help me make ham and cheese sandwiches then we ate and cleaned up before apparating to Gringotts Bank. We quickly entered and asked for an escort to our private meeting. One of the goblins led us to a large meeting room where we sat at a conference table and waited for the goblin who would meet with us to arrive.

"Sir?" I looked to the boy and he explained, "I didn't bring the key to my vault."

I nodded to him before pulling it from my robes pocket and saying "I figured you would forget it so I grabbed it from where you had left it on your nightstand. I think I will hold it in my study until you get a little older. If this gets lost it could take you months to get a new one, so it is very important."

He nodded before saying, "Yeah I know I am always scared I will loose it too so that is probably a good idea."

After a few more minutes, a goblin in a very expensive suite comes in and greets us. We greet him back before I say, "I asked for this meeting because I would like for Mr. Potter to have an estimate of how much is in his vaults and what estates he holds title too."

The goblin nodded before leaving the room and returning with a long parchment that had all the Potter expenses and property values. "This is all we have on file of the Potter fortune. There may be more money in the estates but young Mr. Potter will have to wait until he is of age before he may come and claim his title then he will have to go through each estate to find out. I believe the potter vault holds all the previous financial estimates and also blueprints to each estate."

I thanked the goblin and placed the parchment in my robe to go over with potter later. "Will you show us to the Potter vault so Harry can take out some Galleons to shop with?"

The goblin nodded his consent before leading the way to the vault. I had Potter take out 50 Galleons. We then had the goblin exchange the galleons to muggle money before leaving the bank,

We apparated to London and began our shopping day. Harry treated the shopping trip as if he was on a holiday. He had told me the night prior that the Dursley's had never allowed him to go shopping before Hagrid took him to Diagon alley in his first year; so to him it was a holiday. When I let him pick the clothe on the list he seemed to be almost overwhelmed so I lead him around several popular stores and showed him some of the clothes I thought he would look nice in. He trusted my word and bought the clothes I showed him before we headed to a shoe store and I made him look for what he would like best. He picked his favorite two pairs of trainers and I picked out his dress shoes. Then when we had all the clothes on the list we went to a superstore where we bought his socks and underwear and I bought him a belt he seemed to like before he helped me pick out bedding and things for the room Draco would be staying in. The colors we chose were blue and grey. We then went to a bookstore where I asked Harry to pick five books. He chose from the youth stories and we finished our shopping day off with an ice-cream treat, he ordered double stack fudge and I ordered a pistachio sundae.

By time we arrived home that evening, Harry was dead on his feet so I sent him up for a short nap while I fixed the evening meal. After eating, we both sat in the sitting room reading quietly. When I noticed Harry fell asleep and I carried him to bed, before going to bed myself.

Although Draco's arrival was expected, I was still worried how Harry would act to the fact that he would be sharing my attention with his 'sworn enemy'. He had seemed very clingy to me since he woke up this morning from nerves and had been irritable last night when I sent him to bed resulting in me having to hand out his first swats from me after refusing the corner time I had given him. He has had my full attention since we arrived and I had included him into my schedule not only helping him with his school work but allowing him to help me prepare ingredients for potions and spending evening in the sitting room, me reading potions journals and him building with his legos until I would sent him off to bed. Now that Draco would be here though, that would be different. I will assign them both activities where they will have to work together and maybe settle their differences. I hope that by the end of this week Harry and Draco will not have so much animosity between them and I will have fewer headaches during the next term at Hogwarts.

Though I knew Lucius and Draco coming would bring out some sort of issues, I was not expecting a full blown brawl within five minutes of their arrival. Harry and I greeted Draco and Lucius at the door, the boys were distant and greeted with their usual "Potter."

"Malfoy" and that was the only two words they spoke to each other.

I ordered, "Harry take Draco to his room so he can put his things away."

Harry nodded his answer before offering Draco help with his trunk.

Draco scoffed before saying, "I don't want your filthy hands on my things Potter!"

Harry made me proud with his shrug of acceptance before leading a huffing Draco up the stairs.

I thought with Harry ignoring Draco's snubs, Draco would lay off and be easier to be around, he liked to show off but without an audience, he usually calms down

Lucius and I sat in the sitting area discussing his work and how he is doing with loosing his title when all of a sudden we hear a crash from upstairs followed by yelling and insults being thrown back and forth. Lucius and I rushed up stairs to see what had caused the crash and when we reached the top of the stairs, we see Draco's trunk laying on its side with the lid open and his clothes falling out. Then we see three portraits had fallen to the ground and Harry and Draco were rolling around on the floor slinging insults and vile words between each other.

After being in shock for a few moments, I bellow "Enough!"

Both boys freeze and stare at me before jumping to their feet and placing the blame on one another, then arguing that the other was wrong.

I simply stand in silence waiting for them to finish and when they both become silent I glare and ask "Harry, why is Draco's trunk open and strewn out?"

He takes a deep breath before saying "Draco couldn't see very well over the trunk and when he went to turn into the door way he bumped into the wall and knocked the paintings down then dropped his trunk and it flew open."

I nodded and asked Draco "What happened after you dropped your trunk?"

Draco's face became red and he looked at the floor before mumbling, "I told Harry if he wouldn't have been so stupid he wouldn't have made me make such a mess."

I nodded and had a guess where this was going but still asked "Harry, what happened after Draco told you that?"

Harry looked at the floor before scuffing the toe of his new trainer on the carpet and saying, "I told him if he wouldn't be so slimy he probably would have been able to hold on better and that was why he didn't make the quidditch team in first year like I did."

I nodded before turning to Draco and saying "And then?"

He huffed and shook his head instead of answering.

"Draco Lucius, answer your godfather before I skip the explanation and go straight to the consequences." Lucius said in a strict tone.

Draco's face reddened when his father said consequences, and he gave me a pleading look.

I in turn raised my eyebrow which encouraged him to say, "I said he made the quidditch team out of pity for him being an orphan and that is also why you let him stay with you 'cause no one else wants him either, but he tackled me first! I was only defending myself! He should be in a cage, or better yet, with his _own_ godfather in Azkaban!"

I saw Harry's face reddening in anger so before he could retaliate I ordered him to his room.

He complied slamming his door and Draco smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Spanking!<strong>

"Draco and I will be discussing this further in his own room Severus."

With that, Draco's smirk disappeared into a look of horror before his father ordered, "Draco, apologize to your godfather for behaving so atrociously."

Draco spluttered at his father before crying "But papa I didn't do anything wrong! It was all Potter's fault."

He ended by crossing his arms and pushing out his bottom lip in a pout. Lucius sighed before walking to his son and grabbing his ear in a pinch causing him to whine.

Then Lucius said, "I'm sorry Severus for my son's behavior. He will be apologizing to you directly, after I warm his bare bottom."

Draco's face turned red in embarrassment, as his father dragged him into his room while Draco tried to slither his way out of punishment.

I stood in the hall until I heard the first smack of skin connecting with skin then walked to Harry's room knowing Lucius would take care of his son.

I walked into Harry's room to find him sitting in the middle of the bed with his knees held to his chest as he rocked back and forth crying silent tears. My own heart began to break at his distress so I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry into my lap for a hug. He graciously accepted and snuggled into my chest burying his face. I cooed to him that it was all right and that everything was going to be okay.

After a few minutes he calmed and leaned back to look at me then asked "Is that what every one thinks about me being on the team. I made it because I was pitied?"

I shook my head no before saying, "Harry, you have a natural talent with the broom. You inherited that from your father. You are on the team because you deserve to be…and because Professor McGonagall likes winning."

He smirked at the end then looked at me with uncertainty. "It's true, you made the team with your skill, if it was done from pity she would treat you like glass and never let you play. If you had been sorted into Slytherin I would have done the same."

He smiled at me before crashing into my chest and giving me a giant hug.

After a few more minutes, I knew it was time to move into the hard part so I pulled him back and held his chin so he would keep eye contact. "We need to discuss your behavior now Harry."

He bit his bottom lip and nodded into my hand. "I know you are smart enough to know that fighting is wrong, am I correct?"

He winced then answered, "Yes sir." in almost a whisper.

I released a deep breath before standing him up between my knees and holding each of his elbows in my hands. "We need to go over the list of thing you did wrong Harry."

He nodded so I began to list them. "You were disrespectful to Draco by insulting him and cursing at him. You disobeyed me because I told you to come to me if he upset you too much to handle your problems civilly. You put yourself in danger because you fought Draco, which could have resulted in you getting hurt. That is three broken rules, are there anymore?" He looked at me with sad teary eyes and answered "No sir." I nodded in understanding before saying, "Is there anything you want to say?"

He answered, "Yes sir, I am sorry for not coming to you. If I had, then we would not be in this mess." as two tears trailed down to his chin before dripping off.

I thought on all that had happened today, with him being worried about their arrival, but still being polite when they got here, then Harry ignoring Draco when Draco had insulted him down stairs. "I am going to give you a spanking Harry. I want you to know though, the only reason it will _not_ be on your bare bottom, is because of, how you tried to ignore Draco when you offered him your help down stairs and he insulted you. I am proud of you for being polite and I expect you to continue trying to be polite to him afterwards, do you understand?"

He nodded his head and I reached for the button on his jeans. He went to stop me but quickly stopped himself by dropping his hand to his sides and letting me pull down his jeans, leaving his boxers up. "Good boy Harry, you are being very brave." I praised before I picked him up and lay him over my lap.

I allowed him to wiggle around to find a comfortable spot before I adjusted him a little further forward so his bottom was up higher. Then I pulled his shirt tail up so his lower back was bare resting my left hand there and giving a small rub before raising my right hand, bringing it down with a loud SMACK in the middle of his cheeks. He flinched hard but settled again before I give him another SMACK in the middle of his right cheek and a SMACK to the middle of his left. My hand was large and covered nearly both his cheeks so I knew that even thought he had only received three it felt like more and I was smacking very firmly causing my own hand to sting.

I moved my smacks lower so the sting would be on fresh skin but overlapped with the last.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

His body stayed still but he grabbed two fistfuls of my jeans and squeezed until his knuckles turned white.

I lowered my aim again not quite on the sit spots, but near enough, his legs involuntarily kicked.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The next round was above the first ones but still overlapping causing him to wiggle his bottom back and forth to get out of my aim.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

His breathing was now ragged and hitching so I knew the lesson had sunken in so I asked "Harry you will try to behave for the rest of the time Draco is here right?"

His voice was wet and cracked when he answered, "Yes sir!" then he began gulping in breaths to keep the sobbing at bay, but I had a remedy for that, and said "That's good Harry, let's make sure."

I pushed him further over my knee lifting one and lowering the other so his sit spot was in perfect position, then I raised my hand again letting the sting finally fall to the bottom of his cheeks.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

He choked out his first sobs and I made sure he could not suck them back in again with two final smacks to each crease, where bottom met thigh, in rapid succession.

SMACK SMACK to the left and,

SMACK SMACK to the right, before I rested my hand onto his bare thigh as he went limp in exhaustion.

I let him lay over my knee without comfort until I was sure he was releasing his guilt, and then I lifted him to my chest and wrapped him in a tight hug while I tried to hide my own teary eyes at having to cause him his tears.

The spanking did not last very long but his crying did, I understood though because I believed this was his first actual spanking. I kept him held tight to my chest, and up off my lap so he did not have any pressure on his stinging bottom and used that hand that had just been spanking him to rub up and down soothingly from his neck to his thighs being careful not to add any more discomfort.

I cooed in his ear "You took your spanking very bravely Harry, your a good boy and your fully forgiven and I am not mad at you."

I kept repeating those statements while making "shhh" sounds in between. After about fifteen minutes, his tears were nearly gone and he was nearly asleep. I continued rubbing his back and sore bottom for a few more minutes before I turned and lay him down on his bed then removes his jeans. After I cover him up, I surprise myself by giving him a kiss to his temple. I watch as he snuggles further into his pillows before I turn and walk from the room shutting the door with a soft _click_.

I return down stairs to find Lucius looking out of the front window onto the rolling vineyard fields. He releases a deep tired sigh before he turns to me. "I'm not surprised that they went at each other, just that we had not been here for an hour before it happened."

He stated with an amused grin. I snicker at his statement and say "I was hoping they would at least wait until a little later but I guess they both felt it necessary to welcome each other in true fashion."

He rolled his eyes at that and I ask him to come up to my study. "That way we can hear the boys when they awake." I explained.

Once we were upstairs and seated, I asked, "Where will you be going for your honeymoon?" he replied excitedly "We rented a cabin in Germany. We have always wanted to go to Germany before but when Draco was born we decided to put it off until he was older, Cissa didn't want to be to far from her baby."

I could feel his affection for his wife rolling off him in waves. "You already knew that though so how about we talk about the boy your living with, is it just for the summer or are you going to hold on to him for a while."

I could not tell how he felt about Harry staying with me, but I knew what he was thinking

_What if the rumors of the Dark Lords return are true_?

I was eager to have someone to discuss Harry with, and so I fully took my chance with Lucius. "I have been thinking on that, have you heard anything about me taking him? Are they looking for him?"

Lucius shook his head and said, "No one is saying a thing it's like he doesn't exist in the summer, then when school begins he is in every wizarding newspaper issue around the world. How were you able to get him?"

I was not surprised Dumbledore would keep it to himself about me stepping in and taking the boy, because he knew it would make him look incompetent and with him being the headmaster of one of the biggest wizarding schools there, and would not take that chance with his career.

"At the end of the last school year I went to Dumbledore to tell him I couldn't help protect the boy anymore I was going refuse anymore to do with him but when I was leaving Dumbledore's office he called me back and ordered me to go to Harry's relatives and watch how he was treated." Lucius was on the edge of his chair holding his breath so I asked, "What is it?" he released his breath in a whoosh before asking.

"You call him Harry now?"

I sighed in irritation before saying, "Yes, now let me finish and you will understand."

He nodded and sat back into his chair before giving me a hand signal to go on. "Like I was saying, I went to the relatives house two weeks after school let out expecting him to be running his aunt and uncle mad but what I found instead was his aunt, uncle, and cousin beating and starving the boy. His uncle was in the process of pounding the boy into the ground when I stepped in. I took Harry back to Hogwarts where I gave him healing potions a hot meal and immediately started him on a nutrient potion, which he will probably have to take everyday well into the next school year before he is healthy enough to keep weight on normally. After I made sure he was well I asked him some questions to see if what I had see was normal or maybe this was something out of the ordinary but from his answers and the way he still acts he has been seriously abused and neglected since Dumbledore left him with _them_."

Luscious seem sickened that the boy had been through something so horrible. Then he looked to me in outrage and asked. "Did Dumbledore know what was going on?"

I gave him a solemn nod because I felt the same way about it. Lucius sprang from his chair and paced agitatedly saying, "He's supposed to be the hero of the bloody wizarding world and that is how the old bastard repays his sacrifice!" Luscious raged. "Severus you can't let him be sent back to those monsters, he needs you." I nodded my agreement before hearing a throat cleared from the doorway. Lucius and I both turned to see Draco standing there uncertainly.

"Come in Draco."

He walked to me before saying, "Uncle Sev, I'm sorry for fighting with Potter and causing so much trouble. Will you forgive me?"

I smiled and gathered the lanky boy into my lap "Of course my dragon, thank you for apologizing."

He smiled back then gave me a hug.

His father resumed his seat on the chair he had been sitting in earlier, and said, "Draco I know you and Harry have been feuding while in school, but while you are staying here you are a guest, therefore, you will act accordingly. Just as every other time you have stayed with your godfather, if I come back to find you have given him reason to punish you, I will punish you again when we return home. Do you understand son?"

Draco turned in my lap to face his father while his father was speaking, and then dutifully answered, "Yes Papa."

After a few minutes of deliberation Draco turns to me and asks, "Did Potter's relatives really hurt him?" his question was laced with worry.

"Yes they hurt him, but he is fine now. He isn't hurt anymore nor will he be hurt in the future if I have anything to do with it." I answered.

Draco seemed to accept that answer before getting up and walking to his father to climb onto his lap for attention.

"I am going to go in and wake Harry before I go down to cook the evening meal." With that, I stood and left father and son to spend time with each other before Lucius took his leave.

While walking down the hall I listen for any sounds of Harry being awake. When I hear nothing, I walk into his room figuring he is still asleep, and am surprised to find his bed empty. I call out for him and hear his answer from the bathroom. I sit on the edge of his bed and wait for him. When he opens the door, he looks at me shyly before dropping his eyes to the floor and asking, "Am I still in trouble?"

I give him a sad smile before answering, "No Harry, once you have taken your punishment, you are forgiven."

I then open my arms for him and he takes a few attentive steps towards me before barreling into my chest and wrapping me in a tight hug. I returned the hug with one arm while brushing my hand through his messy hair with the other saying calming things to him, as I had earlier.

Once I feel he is calm again, I ask, "Would you like to come and help me prepare our evening meal? Draco is spending time with Lucius in the study."

He thought for a minute before smiling and asking, "What are we making?"

I smirk at his question before saying, "I haven't decided yet, let's go and see what we have."

He jumps from my lap and heads towards the door. "Uh, Harry?" I stop him.

He turns and looks at me questioningly and I tilt my head towards his bare legs saying, "Maybe you should put on a pair of pajama bottoms first."

He sees what I am talking about before giving me a childish grin, as he quickly walks to his armoire to pull out a pair of grey sweat pants. When he is ready, we walk together to the kitchen.

[Announcement: Yes! Another long chapter. I do not know if you guys like them but I do because I can fit a lot in, and you guys have something to keep you busy between updates. Speaking of updates, I have not been posting the last few days because my internet usage ran out so I had to wait until the 26th for it to restart. Now though, you can expect regular updates.]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Wicked Attraction

After we had eaten our evening meal and bid farewell to Lucius, I sent the boys to their rooms to relax for the night. I needed time to figure out some activities they could do to keep themselves busy, and decided that I would finally work on the outside of the building to make it look nice like the inside. I would do it magically of course and thought the boys would enjoy helping me with ideas. First we would draw it up and make sure to add the magically added windows of the upstairs hall, Harry's bedroom, and the study to the outside making it seem more like a large home and I would also fix the hole I had left in the roof. Of course, I would charm it so muggles would still see just a dilapidated building but wizards would be able to see our changes. I would also do the same to the large fields surrounding the building, making a large garden and maybe a pool for the boys to swim in. I also though of having a large grass field for romping and sports activities. That should keep us busy the first few days of Draco's visit, and help them to work with each other, instead of against each other like they usually do in school.

The next day I put my planning into action by asking the boys to the table and placing an enlarged parchment, drawing pencils one regular length of parchment and two writing pencils in front of them. With a little explaining and skillfully added praises, they agreed to help me and I put both of them to work in writing a list of what they would like to add to the garden, yard, and pool area. With a few arguments in the beginning, they finally settled into prattling ideas off each other and coming up with a decent list. After they agreed on what all was on their list I made an extra copy of their list and made another enlarged parchment. We began by drawing the shape of the building and adding in the windows and patching the hole of the roof then we added a different door to create an attractive entry and shutters to the windows. We also added shrubbery around the house and a nice walking path. Buy the evening meal the drawing of the house and outdoor areas were completed and both boy walked up the stairs talking comfortably with each other about how great it would be when it was all finished and we could enjoy our creation.

The next morning both boys woke with excitement and as soon as we finished breakfast, we went outside to begin. I added the wards so no one could see us and then I magically patched the roof and straightened the wood siding. I went around the building and placed the windows and shutters on then included the boys to decide on what colors we would make them. They bickered for a few moments before combining both their preferences and we made the siding of the building green and the shutters and facings a dark red. We colored the roofing tiles the same red and added outside lighting to the front entry and a small covered porch. Then we went in and prepared lunch.

When we came back out to continue our project Harry had brought his Herbology book and he and Draco picked out their favorite plants to add for landscaping.

"Hey wouldn't it be brilliant if instead of a regular pool we had a clean pond with fish we could swim around with?" I said in excitement.

Draco scoffed "Potter there is no way I am swimming with any disgusting fish."

I laughed at his scrunched up face and said, "Well it won't be disgusting if we magically kept the water crystal clear and had some cool plants in the bottom. We could swim down and chase the fish, it would be fun." I promised.

Draco thought on it for a moment before saying "Yeah I guess it would be fun and maybe we can have a muggle weeping willow near it so we can swim through their dangling limbs that would be brilliant too."

I agreed with a nod before asking, "Sir, could you do that? I mean make a really clean lake instead of a pool and have a weeping willow so we can swim through it?"

Snape looked at me in thought before he said, "Why don't we go look for the best place to put it and I can also place a small building near it for holding cleat owls and swim wear."

I smiled in excitement and raced towards the back of the house with Draco close behind. We figured the best place to place the pond was past where the large yard would be and we would have stepping stones leading around the yard to it. Snape agreed to go and purchase a weeping willow and asked, "How big should the lake be? We have plenty of room with all these empty fields, and we could place a few docks for jumping off of."

"Yeah!" both Draco and I agreed enthusiastically.

Snape told us, we could not help with our magic because he was worried the ministry would trace my magic here and then I could be in danger. So, Draco and I watched as he dug the lake, which we agreed for him to make it as large as he could, and then he magically drew water from the earth to fill it, and placed a magical spell that would keep the water fresh and clear.

By the end of the day Draco and I could barely keep our eyes open to eat our evening meal and we both headed to bed directly after, with strict orders from Snape to shower first.

The next morning Draco and I raced down the stairs planning another busy day to get the outside done but when we reached the table and sat for breakfast Snape said, "Boys I have been called to an emergency and will be gone for a few hours today. We will not be able to work outside, and while I am gone, you two will be staying indoors until I return."

Draco and I apparently agreed to the unfairness of being forced to stay indoors, on such a nice summer day, and began to make our arguments talking over and with each other as to why we should be allowed to go outdoors, but Snape cut us off mid rant with a glare and a raised hand.

We both pouted to show our displeasure but stayed quiet while he said, "I realize you are excited for us to continue on with our plans and I fully intend to work on them if I can return early but, I will not change my mind about letting you out of the house. I will be warding the entry and all the windows to protect you and if you try to leave the house, without it being under dire circumstances, I will see it as disobedience and you both know how our day will end."

We both gulped at the same time, understanding his meaning, and I for one am more than happy to stay inside to avoid…_that_, at all costs.

Snape left shortly after breakfast refusing to give us a time to which he would return. He said, and I quote, "I will not help you to keep from getting caught in whatever mischief you may get into while I am gone. I expect no messes and we have already discussed leaving the house."

After a stern glare, he _swooshed_ his bat robes as he left, and we heard the crack of apparation a few minutes later.

"So what should we do? I am already bored and it has not even been a minute." Draco whined as he slouched into the sofa.

I was pacing in front of the fireplace trying to come up with something then asked, "What do you normally do when you get to be home alone I always had a list of chores to finish before the Dursley's would get home."

He looked at me in thought, and then said, "Well usually I play in my room or read. One time I played a few pranks on the house elves by moving things around where they shouldn't go but I don't often get left home alone and when I do it isn't for very long."

I laughed at the idea of moving Snape's things around to make him go crazy looking for them and getting confused at thing being where they are not supposed to be.

After I stopped laughing I said, "Draco that's brilliant! Let's move some stuff a little then we can find something else to do!"

He agreed so we began going through the house moving things around. After there was at least one thing switched from every room except Snape's room and lab, we met back in the sitting room laughing at how funny it would be watching Snape's reaction.

"That was fun. We could play other pranks I know a few the Weasley twins played but we couldn't do any of the big ones I mean little ones like sticking jam in Snape's slippers."

Draco laughed before saying, "That's funny but Snape would know it was us and probably make us write and essay or something."

I laughed before saying, "It would be worth it though besides he said we would be working on the yard today and now we are stuck inside with nothing to do."

Draco agreed so we played a few little pranks. I snuck into Snape's room and placed jam in one of his slippers. Draco opened his armoire and flipped all his clothes inside out before magically folding them and placing them back where he had them. I thought it would be brilliant if we could make his robes change colors after he had them on so we went into the study where I had been doing lessons with Snape and looked through my spells book to see if we could find a spell that would work.

We did find the spell and after a little practice on each other, we cast them on some of his clothes agreeing a bright yellow would be perfect for him.

After we went back to the sitting room to figure out what else we could do. We were pretty bored so I asked Draco to my room and figured we could build with my Legos.

"Really Potter; we aren't babies, why would we play with stupid muggle toys?" Draco scoffed.

I laughed before saying, "It is just an idea we don't have to, but I thought maybe we could come up with more things to do while we built."

He shrugged his shoulders so I began to lead him tom my room, but once we were half way up the stair he said, "Wouldn't it be fun to slide down the stairs?"

I turned and looked at him as if he had gone mad before asking, "Why would you want to do that? I mean, I agree it would be fun but what if we got caught? Snape would spa…uh, be angry with us again."

He flinched at my slip before saying, "Have a little faith Potter. I mean, we could just do it once. I have always wanted to but my mother and father would be angry and the house elves would tell my father if I ever did, but now we are here alone and we could do a lot of things we have never been allowed to."

He had a point and after looking at the stair for a moment, I realized it would be fun to slide down them. I had never thought to before, but I had heard Dudley do it while I was sleeping under the stairs. "How would we slide down them?"

He looked at the stairs in contemplation before racing up the stairs towards his room. I hurried to follow him and reached his room just in time to be hit in the face with some pillows.

"Watch it Malfoy!"

"Sorry, I was getting the pillows so we could put them at the bottom of the stairs for cushioning."

I got his idea and ran to my room to grab some of my pillows too. Once we had all our pillows piled at the bottom of the stairs for a soft landing I asked, "What will we use to slide down on?"

He ran back up the stairs with me following and went back to his room. This time I made it in to watch him take his trunk and flip it over emptying its contents on the floor. "Here we go we can use my trunk, we just need another pillow to sit on." I ran to Snape's room fetching one of his then returned to find Draco magically floating his trunk towards the stairs.

After we had the trunk sat at the top of the stairs with the pillow in it and ready to be ridden, I began to have second thoughts, noticing now how high the stairs actually were. I did not want Draco to think I was a baby so I swallowed my fear and watched as Draco got in for his ride.

"Potter, give me a little push. Not too hard though, I don't want to be flipped."

I nodded before getting behind him and preparing to give a nudge when suddenly the door at the bottom of the steps opened and then a scarily familiar voice growled, "Harry James, do not move one muscle!"

I froze at the order before peeking around Draco's shoulder to see the livid face of Snape glaring at me.

Before I realized what I was doing, I looked up to see my bedroom door approaching fast then noticed it was because I was running. I opened my door just as I looked down the hall seeing Draco, had done the same, and slam his door behind him. The slam of his door seemed to knock some sense and I realized how Slytherin I was being and decided to turn back and face whatever Snap threw at me with bravery.

I arrived at the top of the stairs just as Snape did, and was rewarded with a pinch to my ear before being dragged to the study and sent to stand in the corner with a giant smack to my bottom.

I heard Snape walking out of the study, probably to get Draco, so I risked a quick rub at the sting before hiding my hands between me and the corner at hearing smacking and Draco's whining as he was also dragged to the study, with a smack at every third step.

We stood in the corner for a long time. My legs were becoming sore and I kept getting scolded by Snape to be still. After another lifetime of waiting Snape finally called us from the corner only to sit us at the round table and order us to write 300 hundred lines of 'I will not be apart of any dunderheaded schemes that could result in me breaking my neck.'

It felt like we had been sitting in silence for hours with only the scratching of our quills before Snape said, "Both of you gather your parchment, quills, and ink wells. I am going to go and prepare our evening meal and since I cannot leave you two alone without fearing for your lives, I will have to keep you where I can see you."

Draco and I protested, "Aww, Snape it wasn't so dangerous we had a lot of pillows to catch us."

"Yeah Uncle Sev, we planned it so we wouldn't get hurt."

Snape turned to us and glared before growling, "And if your trunk had decided to flip over throwing you out instead of sliding down the stairs you would have been just as safe?"

I looked to the floor in defeat but Draco insisted, "We wouldn't have flipped, we both ride brooms and have very good balance; we would have been fine."

I of course new we were possibly in for more punishment so I dug my elbow into Draco's side hopefully he would take the hint and shut up; of course he didn't though and said, "Ouch, Potter, what was that for?" causing Snape to move his scathing glare in my direction.

I kept my eyes down hoping he would forget I was here, but I had no such luck. "Harry, take you and Draco's things down to the dining table. Me and Draco need to have a conversation about the dangers of stairs."

I quickly obeyed and set our things at the table then got to work on trying to finish my lines.

When Draco and Snape arrived, Draco was pouting while rubbing his bottom and Snape had a smug look on his face as he ordered, "Draco sit and keep working on your lines like Harry and do not stand from your seat until I dismiss you."

Draco followed Snape's directions hissing as he sat. I looked to him with a sorrowful wince and he gave me a smile in return before glaring at Snape as he wiggled around for a comfortable position, then picking up his quill and working on his lines.

[Announcement: Yes there were references to spanking in this chapter, but I figure the warning in the story summary should fix that. I will only put a warning if there is an actual scene. Any who I wanted to say sorry for the slow updating I have had many things going on since we just moved back to my hometown, from a few states away, and then attending many family activities for Christmas and soon New Years, which I forgot to say. Merry Christmas and happy New Years!]


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: New Beginnings

Draco and I had so much fun watching Snape walk around the house searching for more of the pranks we had played on him. I was afraid he would be angry with us, but he seemed to be happy that Draco and I had been getting along so well after the first day. We had finished with helping Snape with the outside and it was amazing. We couldn't help but take a victory swim in the new pond and Draco loved chasing the fish once he tried it. The bottom of the lake was covered in smooth, colorful stones and we would dive to the bottom to grab the one we liked the most and swim back to the top to compare them before going back down to look for new ones.

Snape had been going through all our pranks like he had a sixth sense at finding them. I was scared that he would be mad but he never said a word and Draco and I decided we would be up to the challenge of pulling one over on Snape before Lucius and Narcissa came back for him.

We were swimming in the pond the day before their arrival throwing ideas back and forth.

"What if we took all the screws out of his favorite chair?" I asked in excitement.

Draco smirked and said, "What if we did that to all the chairs in the study; my father will want to talk to Uncle Sev about me to make sure I've been good while he was away, it would be funny if when they sat down they fell on their arses."

We laughed for a few minutes when we imagined their reactions and then I said, "How would we be able to get past Snape? He has eyes everywhere; we will have to find a way to distract him."

Draco thought for a few minutes before saying, "Well we can figure something out. Let's go inside and look around. Maybe we will get some ideas."

We went into the small shed next to the pond. On the outside it looked very small but on the inside it was huge. It had some lockers for us to keep our clothes in and a bathroom with open showers.

When we finally arrived inside, we began our search for Snape. "Do not engage the suspect, this is a stealth operation." I said in a conspirital tone.

Draco laughed at my orders before we began going through the house acting as if we were soldiers. We crawled under chairs, did sommersaults across open areas into hiding places, and peeked around corners silently until we finally found Snape in his private bathroom showering. I grabbed Draco and dragged him into the hall, snickering at an amazing prank that just popped into my head. I ran to my room and grabbed the plastic bucket that the Legos Sirius had sent me from the Muggle town he was hiding in had come in then quickly ran to the other bathroom to fill it up with cold water.

"We pour this over the shower stall while he isn't watching and he will scream like a girl."

Draco let out a laugh but quickly stifled it before saying seriously, "Mission established."

I snorted before quickly heading from my bathroom and down the hall. We peeked into Snape's room to make sure he was not out of the shower already before heading into his bathroom. The steam was thick and helped us sneak up to the tiled side of his shower, before we dumped the ice-cold water over the top. We expected a shriek, but heard nothing. That is until we heard a cleared throat on the other side of the bathroom.

We spun around to see Snape with only a towel wrapped around his wait, leaning with one shoulder against the wall of the alcove his vanity was in, with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised high in the air.

"Retreat! Retreat! Mission failed, abort!" Draco shrieked as he ran from the bathroom. I took one more look at Snape's glare, before deciding Draco was a genius and following his lead.

We retreated to my room both flopping to the floor on our backs huffing for air. After we both had our breaths, we made eye contact and immediately began laughing hysterically. "Retreat? He's standing there like he is going to feed us to lions and you scream retreat?" We laughed harder before we sobered and I asked, "How the bloody hell did he know we were gonna prank him?"

Draco shrugged before saying, "He knows everything. I never get away with anything with him like I do my mother and father."

I though on that for a minute before asking worriedly, "Will we be in trouble?"

Draco shook his head before saying, "No, he only gets upset if we do something dangerous or disrespectful, but we were just having fun. He understands that."

I nodded at his answer before saying, "We will never be able to get him, will we?"

Draco laughed before getting up and dusting off his pants saying, "We just have to keep trying. Maybe if we set up a whole bunch of traps there will be too many for him to find and he will eventually fall into one of them."

I nodded my agreement before getting up and sitting on the edge of my bed. "What kind of traps should we plant and where?" Draco smirked and we spent the next few hours planning before the evening meal.

We had decided we would stay up all night to set our made mire sense to do it when Snape would be asleep, because that way he would be surprised.

The first one we pulled was putting honey all over the floor of the hall outside his bedroom, and on the seat of the chair, he sits in for breakfast. The second we did was hiding his coffee, which he is addicted to, and placing it inside a pot that was in a lower cabinet, covering it with a lid. We also put cooking oil on the floor so when he walked into the kitchen he would slip, but we made sure it was out of the way, so if he fell, he wouldn't hit his head on anything near by. We took all the screws from the chairs in the study. Then we decided we would try to get Lucius with a "welcome home" prank. We sat on the couch to think and came up with using the bucket we attempted to get Snape with and filling it with water so that when Snape opened the door to let Lucius enter,the bucket would pour over Lucius' head.

After all our pranks were set up we quietly went to our beds, knowing Snape would wake up soon. We needed to get some sleep because we wanted to be awake to watch things unfold.

I woke up first and hurried to wake Draco. The sun was just rising, but I knew Snape was already awake. It was simply in his nature to race the sun and attempt to assert dominance over fatigue. We walked past Snape's room and saw that the honey had already been cleaned. We silently made our way to breakfast, a little upset that we didn't see what happened when he found it. We made it to the table and started eating our breakfast silently. While we were eating our breakfast, Snape sat at his place and sipped his coffee slowly.

When we finished our food, Snape cleared our plates and said, "I expect there is more foolishness that I have yet to discover?" Draco and I made eye contact, silently agreeing that lying would be pointless, before we looked at him and nodded yes. Snape sighed.

"You will play upstairs for today. No roughhousing and stay clean. Draco, your father will expect you to have your things packed to go," He said brusquely.

Draco nodded and we answered, "Yes Snape" and "Yes Uncle Sev" before we headed upstairs to Draco's room.

He packed his trunk with a swish of his wand. "That was wicked! How did you do that?" Draco smirked at my excitement before he taught me the spell. We then went to my room to play while we waited for Draco's father.

"We should watch from the stairs when he comes so we can see the action." I said.

Draco agreed so we built quietly with my legos, waiting to hear the knock on the door.

We had been building for nearly an hour when we heard the knock we had been waiting for. We quickly headed down to the great room and watched as Snape opened the door.

When we saw that not only Lucius was at the door, but Narcissa as well, we watched with dread filled fascination as they were both soaked with water.

The silence afterwards was deafening.

"Hello mother, father; how was your trip?" Draco asked after a few moments as if nothing had happened. I looked at him in shock. Was he completely mad?

"It was…" Lucius started but he could not finish because he was at a loss for words.

"Refreshing." Narcissa, who had come out of her shock, answered as she slung her hands towards the ground causing a spray of water to fly from her wet arms.

Snap snorted, which was so un-Snape like, that I thought maybe I had gone mad, and began to worry that maybe we had gone too far. Lucius looked in my direction, as did Draco, and both of them began to shake in silent laughter. Their laughter drew both Narcissa's and Snape's attention to me, and they all began to laugh. I was not sure why they were laughing and when I looked to Snape in question, he sobered quickly before saying, "Harry we are not upset. Wipe that terrified look from your face," he swished his wand and immediately both Narcissa and Lucius were dry. "It's not as big of a issue in our world, as it is in the Muggle world. It was a clever joke." Snape finished with a small smile

I looked between them all for a second before breaking out in laughter myself. This brought back everyone else's laughter in full force.

I took us several minutes to compose ourselves and when we did, Snape noticed he still had not invited the Malfoys in and quickly waved them in and asked them to sit in the sitting room for a visit.

Narcissa was nothing like I had expected. She was very motherly and gently scolded Draco and I after Snape had told of all the pranks that we had tried to play on him.

"Of course they were all very obvious." Snape said with a smirk, at seeing my and Draco's outraged looks.

After a few seconds, I began to laugh aloud. They all looked at me in confusion before I explained, "We may have played some obvious pranks but you still walked around paranoid all day, so we still win." Snape scowled as the rest of us all laughed.

The rest of the visit we listened to Narcissa and Lucius talk about where they went, what they saw, and what they did. It was all very interesting and the three of us that stayed behind asked several questions in between. After we had heard all about their trip Lucius asked Snape, "May we go to your study for a drink Severus?" Snape nodded and immediately stood leading the way up the stairs.

Draco seemed to go pale at his fathers question and watched them disappear through the door that opens to the stairway.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I asked.

"Father and Uncle Sev are going to discuss my behavior now. I may be in trouble." Draco explained sulkily. I immediately remembered Draco sitting in his trunk at the top of the stairs and winced.

"At the look on Harry's face I assume there was some trouble?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Yes Mother, we argued a lot and we were caught about to do something dangerous, but in my defense, we prepared so we wouldn't get hurt so it wasn't really dangerous at all. And to top it off, Uncle Sev caught us before anything happened so we didn't really do it." Draco said giving an optimistic smile at his quick wit.

As quickly as his smile came it vanished at the sounds of crashing and yelps from the two men upstairs. I winced in sympathy towards Draco just now remembering that we had taken all the bolts from the furniture in the study.

"Boys!" Yelled Snape from above.

"Not funny!" Followed Lucius.

"Maybe you see it that way sweetheart, but I'm sure your Uncle Sev will be a little more descriptive when explaining to your father." Narcissa said exasperatedly.

Draco's smile dropped into a pout.

Just as Draco slouched into the couch and crossed his arms sulking, Snape came through the door and said, "Draco, your father wishes to see you in my study." He squeezed Draco's should comfortingly as Draco passed him into the stairway.

I looked at Snape in question and Snape said, "Draco's father will be fair, Harry, it is nothing for you to worry about." I nodded in answer as I watched him retake his seat.

"So, Cissa, did you see the yard and pond outside?" Snape asked. Narcissa nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes ,and the entryway is beautiful; I thought you said you might tear this place down but it looks beautiful. Why would you do that?" she replied.

"Well last week it was very dilapidated looking on the outside the boys and I did some repairs while Draco was here. They worked together all week. Just like I planned," he said rather smugly.

I looked at Snape in confusion for a moment, then inhaled sharply. "You made us work together so we wouldn't fight?" I asked.

I was surprised to see him smile. "It was a grand scheme wasn't it?" I pouted for a moment before realizing I was actually pouting and quickly schooled my features to show outrage. "You tricked me into fraternizing with the enemy!"

Snape and Narcissa thought what I had said funny and both broke out into laughter.

They were still laughing when Draco and Lucius came down. When Lucius looked to me in question, I growled in irritation. This caused Snape to bark in laughter loudly.

Draco saw my outrage and looked at Snape in suspicion. "What did you do, Uncle Sev?"

Snape got his laughing under control and said simply, "I made you and Harry forget about your differences and work together instead of against each other."

Draco looked thoughtful for a few minutes before a look of outrage crossed his features. "You cheated!"

Lucius joined the loud laughter and nearly doubled over.

Draco and I glared at the adults for a few moments before I lost my nerve and joined in laughing, Draco lasted a few seconds longer before he too became a laughing mess.

We had all continued visiting for a little longer after that and then Lucius stood. "Severus it was nice to visit with you, but we must be going now." Narcissa stood with her husband and invited Draco to stand with them.

"Father, may I visit again soon?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked at Draco skeptically before asking, "So you really did enjoy your time with Potter as you called him before I left?"

Draco nodded happily before saying, "He's not so bad, I would like to come and stay again before school starts."

I smiled at Draco before saying, "You're not as terrible as I thought either."

We all laughed before Lucius answered Draco, "I am sure you may come here again soon, but you know we have a social gathering that we must attend and Snape must agree to when and how long you stay beforehand."

Draco agreed and promised to owl before so he could get permission before he leapt into Snape's chest for a goodbye hug. They both looked shocked at the sudden display of affection.

Snape and I waved them goodbye before we returned to the sitting room.

"I am glad I got to have fun with Draco outside of school where he can be normal without the other Slytherins getting in the way," I said.

Snape nodded before saying, "Draco also has to keep up appearances as I did to protect his father. I know you are still weary of Lucius but he honestly had the best intentions and he is a very good father to Draco. You may be seeing Lucius soon. He has agreed to teach you some things about the financial responsibilities you will have when you claim the Potter name."

I was shocked at this and asked, "I have to claim the Potter name? I thought I already had it?"

Snape shook his head and explained, "The vault you have is more like a trust fund and you will only be able to pull out so much before you come of age. When you become the Potter Head of House, you will be rewarded with everything in the vault plus several land deeds. Lucius will help you to understand the responsibilities of becoming the Head of House for your name and help you to make educated decisions on how to appropriately pay your expenses."

This was a little overwhelming but I understood why I need the teaching. "I am happy he will help me I don't want to mess up when I get to claim my family's name. It will be good if I can understand what the rules are when I am old enough so people can't trick me."

Snape gave me a smile in understanding.

"It looks like it is just me and you again." I said with a smile.

[A/N: Yes I know Draco's stay was short but I am going to bring him back sometime in the future, I am not sure when but be prepared. I am also thinking on adding a new character so I can get somewhere with this story, if I add my own character I can do what I want with him without worrying about completely changing the other characters. It may bring out the type of adventures I am wanting. Again any ideas on pranks please share.] Alos, thanks to my new neta, DalstinKyukiMikileyluv


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Limits

SNAPE-

The next few weeks after Draco went back home were very confusing. Harry and I had resettled into our previous schedule, so the first two weeks were quiet and uneventful. His schoolwork was progressing quickly and I was positive that by the end of summer he would not only be caught up with the other students but possibly be ahead in the year.

It's now the end of the third week and I've noticed that he's becoming a little bolder in the way he speaks to me. While he came here with a lot of anger held towards me, he has become compliant in what, I am guessing, was fear that I would send him back to the Dursley's. Now he seems to come out of his shell, showing me a different, more mischievous side of himself. I knew that he would begin pushing and testing boundaries at some point. Draco's visit had pushed some of the fear he had of me out of his mind and helped him along.

"Hey Snape, guess what!" Harry shouts while running into the house.

He's soaking wet. It appears that there is no longer water in the lake, as it is now on my carpet. I cast a drying spell with a sigh and ask, "What is it Harry?"

My question was met with a roguish laugh before Splash!

"Harry! What on earth are you doing?" I say, sweeping my soaking hair from my face in just enough time to see him disappear to the stairway.

I puff out another sigh and went to prepare myself more coffee. It's still early and I feel today would be a double coffee day.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp, slam_! I heard from above.

_Make that a triple coffee day_.

It was nearing noon when things finally came to blows, though not the physical kind.

"Harry enough! You have been obnoxious all day. What is wrong? I want an answer, now!" I demand.

He looks down at his food and jabs his fork into it forcefully.

"Nothing, Snape! I am just eating!" Harry snaps hatefully.

I release a sigh, praying for patience. Deciding it would be best to ignore his attitude for the moment, I ask, "Harry, are you upset with me? What have I done to make you act out?"

I had a feeling he was testing me and needed to understand why he was so moody before I could decide how I would deal with it.

"I said there is nothing wrong! Why do you always have to act like something is wrong with me? All I'm doing is eating my food! I think you are the one with the problem Snape!" Harry yells.

He continues to shout things at me. During this tantrum he stands so violently that his chair crashes to the floor and his entire plate of food flies through the air.

The look on his face after he realized what he had done would have been comical if the mashed potatoes and gravy that I had served him did not slowly drip into my shirt collar and down my spine.

Swallowing my anger as best I could for the time being, I ordered, "Go to your corner, and if you have any sense of self- preservation for your bottom you will not argue or even speak!"

My voice had slowly risen to a shout at the last word causing him to scurry to his corner without so much as a 'but'.

I huff out a breath before casting a cleansing spell and then just to burn off some of my anger, I picked up his chair and washed our lunch dishes the muggle way, allowing my self to calm enough to think about my next course of action.

I returned to my seat at the table. Harry was sniffling in the corner and I knew I would have to stay calm during our upcoming conversation in order to not frighten him.

I thought on everything that had been happening all week. He had constantly been playing pranks that were not clever so much as him trying to humiliate me.

_Strike one_.

I have had to constantly get on to him for his attitude and his increasingly surly answers.

_Strike two_.

Today he argues with me throughout his study time being increasingly disrespectful and then tops it off with a tantrum.

_Strike three, you're out_!

"Harry, come out of the corner and take your seat." I order quietly.

Once he is seated I look to see his tearstained face is tilted to the tablecloth.

"Harry I would like you to answer my question from earlier, before you threw a tantrum, like a naughty toddler."

He at least had the decency to blush at my reprimand. "I don't know. I guess I just feel angry lately. I miss my friends too. I haven't heard from them since I left school and I am still not used to being here."

His eyes met mine silently begging me for understanding.

"I see. Is it also possible you wanted to see if you misbehaved if I would get angry and maybe send you back to the Dursley's?" I asked curiously.

He inhaled sharply his eyes going wide. "Please don't send me back! I'll be good. I'll do more chores or whatever else you want I didn't mean to be bad, I'll try harder!" He pleads.

"Harry, I am not going to send you back. I was simply curious to see if that was your motive. Have I made you feel like I would ever do such a thing? I feel like I am at fault for you lashing out," I try to explain.

"No, you have been great. Better than anyone else I have ever lived with. I guess I am just afraid if I was bad you would give up or maybe be mean, so I have been worried since Draco left and I guess I just needed to know. I'm really sorry though I won't do anything like that again. I didn't even mean to, I swear!" Harry says.

I sigh before saying, "I guess it is normal for you to test your boundaries, and, you have a good reason to have been worried, but I assure you, I will not send you back to those muggles nor will I ever harm you the way they did. Do you understand?" I ask.

He looks at me with teary eyes and nods. "But you are still going to punish me?"

Though I knew he did not want punishment and I did not want to punish him, I feel that ignoring his obvious cry for me to take him in would be more damaging to him than anything the Dursley's ever did.

"Yes Harry, I am going to punish you, but I want to make one thing clear before we discuss that. Let's go to my study," I answer as I stand to lead him up the stairs.

Once we arrived I pointed for him to sit on the sofa and I sat directly across from him on the coffee table.

"Harry, I want to ask you something and I know you do not like to talk about your past, but I have to know. Did the Dursley's tell you that you were a bad boy?" I ask gently.

He drops his head in shame before nodding his head.

"Look at me Harry," I order sternly and wait until I can see the green eyes he shares with Lilly. "They were wrong. You are a very good boy. You are smart and kind and very selfless. Your mother would be so proud of how good you are if she were here, and I am sure she is looking down on you every day thinking how she wishes to tell you herself."

I gave him a sad smile as tears slipped down his cheeks. Next thing I knew I had a lap full of Harry and he wrapped his arms around my neck squeezing tightly.

We sat like that for a while but eventually I knew we had to move on to the discipline he needed from his earlier outburst. I untangled his limbs from around me after giving him one last squeeze and lifted him under the armpits to stand before I myself stood then taking a seat in the middle of the sofa.

I took each of his hands in mine then pulled him to stand between my knees. "Harry we need to discuss your naughty behavior from this past week."

He took a deep breath before saying, "I know. I am really sorry though."

I knew he was sincere but I still had to follow through. "Can you tell me what your naughty behavior was so I can make sure you understand why we are here?" I urged gently.

"Yes, I was disrespectful and obnoxious to you all week then I threw a tantrum today."

**Warning**: **Spanking**! Don't read if this offends you skip over it.

I knew he had good enough understanding of what he had done wrong.

"Harry I know you had a rough week and the trouble you are in now could have been avoided if you had just come and talked to me about how you've been feeling and about your worries."

He nodded his understanding and I said, "Now you are getting a spanking and because this all could have been avoided you will be receiving some of the spanks on your bare bottom, let's get this over and done with." I finished by dropping his hands to his sides.

I reached for the button on his jeans and as he had the first time he allowed me to lower his jeans without a fight before I lifted him under the arms to lay him across my lap.

He wiggled around but I quickly stopped him by placing him forward so his bottom was in the best position for me to safely apply the swats. I then raised his shirt tail so my left hand could rest on his bare back and rubbed for a few seconds to calm him.

After he stilled and relaxed slightly I patted his bottom with my right hand before raising it to apply the first swats.

Smack, smack, smack.

I apply across the middle of his bottom. He gasps and sucks in a deep breath to keep himself quiet.

Smack, smack, smack.

I spank just above the first punishing smacks, overlapping the top half. He arches his back a little, but quickly retakes his position and hisses through his teeth.

Smack, smack, smack.

I overlap the bottom half of the first set. He grunts and grabs a pillow that was sitting at the corner of the sofa to cling to.

Smack, smack, smack.

I spank the very top of his bottom overlapping the spanks that had been given below them. He wiggles left and right. Crying out, "Ow Snape, that stings. Ow"

"I know Harry but you need to stay still. We are getting closer to the end." I answer him softly.

Smack, smack, smack.

I overlap the other smacks at the very bottom of his cheeks causing him to clench and kick a foot while trying to catch his breath.

I lift my right knee while lowering my left while pushing him further over my knee to reach his sit spots and the crease between bottom and thigh.

"Harry these last swats will be on the bare. I need you to stay still for me. We are almost done and you are doing very well." I inform him encouragingly.

"No! Please Snape, it stings enough already I don't want anymore." He cries out with his breath starting to hitch at the end.

I knew he was close to his limit and I wanted this over with as much as he did, so I quickly lowered his boxers to meet his jean at his ankles.

Smack, smack, smack.

Smack, smack, smack.

Smack, smack, smack.

I quickly cover the left right and middle of his sit spot with three smacks each. "Ah, ow! I'm sorry, ouch!" He began to cry but held himself as still as he could through that round only kicking his feet and squeezing the pillow into a death grip but making sure his bottom stayed in place. I heard the sobs he was holding back and knew the last eight would be enough to make him release his pent up emotions.

Smack, smack, smack.

Smack, smack, smack.

Smack, smack.

Three went to each crease and one to each inner thigh had him going limp and breaking out into shuddering sobs.

I slowly rub his back until his sobs slowed into quiet crying. Then I lift his underwear back in place and pulled off his jeans entirely knowing they would only irritate the sore red bottom more. I then flip him gently into my lap, holding him up off my lap so I could rub from his shoulder blades down to his thighs and back up again helping sooth some of the sting away while he cried out his sorries.

He cries himself to sleep and I stand to lay him gently onto the sofa making sure he was on his stomach I then cover him with a throw and kiss his head before walking over to my desk to read while he rests.

All was quiet while Harry napped. I kept finding myself looking to the boy wondering how I could have ever thought he was anything like his father had been. I was constantly shaming myself for holding him responsible for his father's mistakes.

_Forgive me Lilly. Not only did I hurt you, but I caused your child un-necessary suffering as well_.

When Harry finally wakes up, he sits up with a hiss. Before fisting both eyes and stretching. He looks to me shyly and I waved him over to me. He walked to me anxiously and once he was within arms length I lifted him under the arms and gently sat him in my lap making sure his bottom hung safely between my thighs while wrapping him in my arms protectively.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask quietly.

He leans into me, allowing himself to relax in my arms, before answering, "I slept okay, I don't even think I dreamed about anything."

I tighten him into my embrace and we sit in comfortable silence. I can't help but feel like I'm blessed that he accepts my comfort. I had been the evil potions master for so long and had to hide and mask most of my feelings behind anger that openly sharing affection as I was now seemed foreign to me. The fact that I was holding onto Lilly's precious child was a gift I did not deserve, and I know that no matter how this summer ends, I will cherish this as a memory.

"Snape?" Harry asks softly.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"What will happen when summer is over? Will things go back to how they were?" He asked sadly.

I thought on his question for a long while. I knew that the day I took him away from the Dursley's and put him in hiding from Dumbledore changed everything for the boy I was holding, but it had also changed how I saw him.

He is no longer just a Potter, or The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was Harry; Lilly's baby, her pride and joy. When it would be time for him to return to school, things would have to be different. I can't take the trust he has put in me and smash it like it means nothing, because truly I had been seeing my self as worthless, nothing but a tool to the Order, and now I am more than that.

He looks to me like I am important and even though we have not been together very long, I want to be his hero and his protector. I want him to come to me when he's upset or scared or confused. I know I will never be his father, but I could be somewhat of an older brother or a confidante. I know he probably would have come to an adult with these past trials he went through if he had an adult to trust and I know there would be more trouble in this boy's future. I want more than anything to help him come out of it safely and happily.

"No Harry, things will be different. I will still have to be harsher with you than any of the others because of what I am and who you are but I will never be as hurtful towards you as I was your first two years. I have actually been meaning to discuss this with you, but I have put it off because of stubborn pride. I wanted to ask if you would forgive me for how dreadfully I have treated you in the past. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I would at least like you to know how truly sorry I am for the way I treated you. I am truly ashamed of myself and as for your question, you will be going back to school, as will I, but things will never go back to how they were. I promise you that." I answer.

He is quiet for only a few minutes before saying, "I do forgive you. I used to hate you because you were so mean to me at school, but I was used to being criticized at home and then when I went to school, surrounded by so many friendly people I had to take it from you too. Now I realize you were afraid for me and even though the others were kind, they never really took an interest in how I was treated by the Dursley's. You not only took an interest but you took me away to safety and brought me into your home to give me more than anyone else ever has." He says with a watery smile before throwing his arms around my neck with a squeeze.

"Harry, I want you to remember when school starts again you must keep that you stayed with me a secret, even and especially from your friends. I only ask this to protect you and because it would put your friends in danger. If you ever need anything from me, you come to me and I will figure out a way to help you. I will never turn you away if you need me." I tell him before giving him a kiss on his head.

"Okay, enough with the lovey dovey. I'm starved. Can we go cook something to eat?" Harry asked with an impish grin.

I stood him up from my lap and gave him a gentle push towards the sofa before smiling and saying, "Alright, alright put some pants on." and laughing as his face reddens in embarrassment.

We've been lying on his bedroom floor playing with legos for over an hour.

"Snape, can you pass me some of the longer blocks? I want to build a deck for our ship." Harry asks while looking around on the floor for more Lego blocks.

"Sure." I say as I gather a handful from around the area I was laying. "You know, Harry, you have been here for over a month. Why do you still call me Snape?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't think you wanted me to call you otherwise. I thought you only let Draco because he's your godson. I can call you Severus if you would like that better." He explains.

"I just thought you weren't comfortable with it. I figured you would either ask me or do it on your own when you settled in. You have felt comfortable here this summer, right? I have made sure to try and help you feel like this is your home for the summer. Have I not done an adequate job?" I ask bewilderedly.

He thinks for a second before answering, "No, I love it here and I have loved being here this summer, even though I have not seen my friends. I had fun with Draco and you always spend time with me. This has been the best summer I have ever had."

I'm happy he feels that way and smile to myself.

_I haven't smiled this much since I was little_.

"You may call me Severus or Sev, like Draco does. He may be my godson, but you are living with me." I answer distractedly as I built with his legos.

_Another thing I do not do so often_.

"We can go to London this weekend and see if I can find a way for you to visit with your friends. Lucius will be here this weekend and will discuss what is required to be the head of house. If you behave for him I will allow Draco to spend all next week here and then we will make plans for your birthday. Do you like those ideas?" I ask and the next thing I know, I'm being tackled and Harry's arms fly around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The boy chants as he suffocates me in a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." I wheeze before tickling his sides, eliciting a fit of laughter from him.

[A/N: Okay, so I was late posting. I had a few family affairs to go through and have been working on this chapter when I could. I got a message from Saveron about how the chapters were hard to read and a tip that by making a new paragraph when a different person spoke it would be easier to read. I also went through to all my long paragraphs and separated them into smaller ones so if you feel like you missed something go back and it should be easier to read through now. I also reworded a little I know I had previously had something about Sirius in the story but I am not sure why so I took that bit out because he will not come into play for a while. Thank you for all your support and I am reading your reviews every day. Again feel free to give tips and ideas. And thanks again to my beta, DalstinKyukiMikileyluv

–Jess]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Head of House

I was stunned to hear about all of the responsibilities that I would have upon becoming the Potter Head of House. I was responsible to the public for any and every mistake I or any of my future family would ever make. I had to know what every Knut was spent on and I had to base most of my decisions on how much money I would gain or how much I would lose. I would be responsible for every estate and I would have to attend social gatherings to support the other Heads of Houses along with throwing my own social gatherings to gain support for myself and family. I would have a vote in the Wizengamot too.

All my family members will answer to me and I have the final say in all their major decisions. I would also control their money as well as their properties.

What a load of rubbish.

"Why can't I just let them make their own decisions?" I asked Lucius grumpily.

"Your vault holds a fortune and your family will have a large political pull. Someone will have to keep them in line and stop them from slinging their weight around. They will answer to you and you would answer to the rest of the Heads of Houses. Call it a pecking order, if you will. Also, once your family learns they have enough money to buy what ever they want, they may get a little out of hand and you could go bankrupt. You have the only authority to keep that from happening." Lucius explained wearily.

"What if I just gave them like a monthly allowance and made them contribute each month from their own paychecks so they will have to earn the money they spend? Wouldn't that make them appreciate what they have and realize to be careful with their spending?" I asked considerately.

Lucius seemed to perk up at this. "Yes, that is exactly what I have been trying to explain. You are responsible for all of the family finances. It is traditional to teach your family from a young age how to handle money so they understand that. You giving them a monthly allowance and asking for a family contribution for each family under you is how you keep your vault from emptying. In return for their contribution you will give them everything they need, such as a home, food, and clothes. The monthly allowance will simply be for trivial things, like, the newest quidditch broom. The family takes care of each other too." Lucius explained, happy he was finally helping me understand.

He then continued, "If one of your family does something illegal you will be responsible for paying any fines and would have to apologize to the public because your family will be considered role models. Your vote on the Wizengamot makes the laws we all have to live by. If your family does something that can be shamed by the public, you could lose your voting right for an amount of time. That would be very bad for your entire family; you especially because you would then have to make contributions to the other Heads of Houses to make up for your lost vote."

"This is overwhelming. How will I be able to do all that at the same time as going to work?" I asked, vexed.

Lucius smirked. "Well, by the time you have to worry about all the hardships of troublesome family members, you will be retired from a regular job. Everything will happen slowly throughout your life, not all at once."

Thank goodness!

Severus entered into the study at that moment with a tray of tea and biscuits floating behind him.

"How are things going? Harry, are you understanding what Lucius has been teaching you?" Severus asked as he offered tea to Lucius and prepared two glasses, handing one to me.

I drink the tea greedily before answering, "I may never get married just so I can avoid all of it."

They laughed heartily.

Gits! I thought before smirking to myself.

"Well, that would be one way to handle it, but I assure you, having a family will be the greatest accomplishment you will ever have. It will make all the difficulties of being a Head of House worth it. I learned that a little too late." Lucius said with a sad smile.

"Harry, wizards live for an extremely long time. Each new responsibility you gain will be an exciting challenge for you, you'll see." Severus said reassuringly.

I sighed before saying, "I forgot we have a much longer life span than muggles. Well, I might not even have to worry about all that since I have to kill Voldermort." I said sadly.

Severus and Lucius winced at my use of the Dark Lord's name then looked at me sympathetically

"You will have an advantage." Lucius said deviously.

I looked at him in confusion before Severus piped in, "Actually you will have two, if I have anything to do with it."

They gave each other a knowing look before they simultaneously lifted their sleeves, showing off their dark marks. I had chills down my back at the evil I knew they represented.

"We both will have your back and you will know what his plans are before they even go into action." Lucius said, menacingly.

Severus gave Lucius a smirk before lowering his sleeve and turning to give me a dark look. "You will not repeat your reckless actions of the last two years, Harry. I told you before, and I meant it. I am someone you can come to when you need help. Not jumping into schemes headlong and hoping for the best. You have been very lucky but you never know when your luck will run out."

His tone told me if I did survive any reckless schemes I would be congratulated with an extremely sore bottom, so I appeased him by answering, "I know to come to you when things start looking rough. I will make sure to keep you informed and not do anything dangerous."

Lucius smirked at how easily I gave in, but I could tell by the lack of sparkle in his eyes he knew the danger was real and not just child's play.

"If anything you can pull Draco aside and tell him you need to have a meeting with Sev, he will understand and not ask questions." Lucius added.

I hadn't even thought to go to Draco when I need a message sent to Severus. It is truly amazing how different my life is now. The fact that I would actually go to Draco for help is proof of that.

Speaking of Draco, "When does Draco get to come? I thought he would stay again before summer." I asked them.

Lucius sighed before answering, "Draco will be coming this Wednesday. He is with his mother for now visiting her side of the family."

I was excited he would be here so soon. I had been coming up with loads of pranks to play on him and some we could play on Severus too.

I guess Severus knew by the look on my face I was plotting so he sent me to play for a while, so he and Lucius had 'adult time'. I was only too happy to oblige so I could go to the guest room Draco would be using and prepare him for the prank war of all time.

I started by going to the kitchen and getting a beef flavored bullion cube and some food coloring; blue and red. Then I ran to the adjoining guest bathroom Draco would be using and removing the showerhead I placed the beefy seasoning inside so when he showered he would smell like beef. I took the new bottle of shampoo and opened it pouring just enough of each to make a lavender color so his hair would be dyed a girly purple. Just so he wouldn't be suspicious of the coloring I snuck downstairs and into Severus' potions store room and grabbed a vile that had lavender extract in it so the shampoo would smell a little flowery to keep him from paying too much attention to it.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at what I thought Draco would look like with lavender hair and beef smell. So I quickly finished and ran to my room and built with my Legos for a bit before I got bored and took a swim in the lake. I came in just in time to get ready for the evening meal.

We all three sat to eat and I stayed quiet hoping to get in on some of the 'adult time' conversation.

"I received a call this morning before I came here. It was someone at the ministry demanding I attend a meeting tomorrow afternoon, so I will only be able to work with Harry for an hour or two in the morning before I have to leave." Lucius informed Severus.

Snape finished chewing his bite before wiping with his napkin and asking, "Why don't you just go home to gather your clothes and stay here until Cissa brings Draco?"

I almost choked on my pumpkin juice but managed to stifle any noises by stabbing my food with my fork and shoving a big bite into my mouth.

Lucius seemed to think on this a while before agreeing. "That sounds like a good idea. Are you sure you won't mind my intrusion?" he asked before he and Severus seemed to have a silent conversation with their eye.

When Snape and Lucius both turned to me I shrugged in answer.

"Well I guess if neither of you mind, I could do that. It would give me more time to work with Harry and offer some company." Lucius said with a smile. He then excused himself to retrieve his things from home.

I was thinking about going and undoing the pranks I set up in the guest room but decided a prank is a prank and a couple pranks is the least Lucius deserves for some of the stuff he did last year. I had to shove more food in my mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the thought of Lucius walking down the steps with long purple hair.

This is going to be the most brilliant week ever!

That night when Severus sent me to bed I begged for a little more time up but when his final no was followed by a stinging swat I gave up and rushed to bed.

The next morning will be burned into my memory forever.

"Harry Potter!" Lucius had yelled as he ran down the stairs to breakfast.

I looked up from my bacon and eggs to see Lucius barreling towards me with only a towel around his waist. His hair was indeed lavender but what I hadn't planned was some of the skin on his face, shoulders, chest, and back being stained lavender too. I lost the fight against swallowing my milk and it spewed from my mouth and out of my nose all over the place as I rolled with laughter. I could hear Severus rattling the dishes as he bellowed with laughter too. When I could finally catch my breath I caught a whiff of the beef smell and lost it all over again.

"I gotta pee! I gotta pee!" I screeched, in a manner very unlike a girl, mind you, before rushing across the house to the only first floor bathroom. I was laughing so hard that I almost missed my mark!

When I finished I quickly returned to the scene to find a still laughing Severus. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen." He said when he finally caught his breath.

I laughed a little before asking, "Did you get a whiff of his smell? It was beefy." I ended with a snicker. This set Severus off all over again.

A few hours later I stood in the study facing a corner. "How much longer?" I whined.

"You are lucky I could finally find a spell to get the color out!" growled Lucius causing Severus to snort.

"Please? I said I was sorry, and it really wasn't even set for you anyways it was supposed to be Draco." I begged before I scuffed the toe of my shoes against the joined base boards.

Lucius huffed before saying, "Fine, but no more pranks. I told you yesterday how important the image of a Head of House is; if I would have showed up at the ministry meeting like that they would sent me to St. Mungo's and let me rot in there.

I almost started laughing again but at the stern look Lucius was shooting my way I knew it would not end well, so I settled for walking over and plopping down in the chair across from Severus hissing at the slight sting that was left over from the seven swats Severus gave me when he heard about me going into his store room for the lavender.

"Maybe that sting will help you behave; at least until I am out of the firing range" Lucius said with an annoying smirk.

I scowled at him and asked, "Shouldn't you forgive me now? Sev said I would always be forgiven after punishment."

Severus snorted at what I said but when Lucius gave him a questioning look he nodded the affirmation of my statement.

"Fine." Lucius huffed. "I will let it go."

I smirked at him and said, "I bet that hurt." then I bolted in behind the chair as he jumped to his feet. Severus laughed causing Lucius to growl before he, sulkily and completely un-adult like, dropped to sit back onto the sofa.

"Weren't you supposed to be teaching Harry some of the other responsibilities he will have as head of the Potter house?" asked Severus silkily.

If you had heard him, you would agree that silkily is the only word to describe it.

I groaned, "Nooo." at his evil reminder.

Lucius, of course, leapt at the chance to repay a little of his miserable day by saying smugly, "Indeed I am, Severus."

I scowled at him but grudgingly picked up a muggle notepad and pencil to continue the list I had created yesterday during our 'lesson' as Lucius had put it. "Speak." I commanded with a smirk.

I found out that upsetting someone who can be as longwinded as Lucius was a terrible mistake. He only stopped talking long enough to breathe, all the way up to when he stood and said, "I hope you took this lesson seriously, as I will have to leave now for my meeting." I nodded silently as I hurried to write down the last few important details he had said before I forgot.

Lucius then turned to Severus and said smugly, "I'm sure little Harry can ask you any question he may have." Then he stalked off.

"Bloody Git." I mumbled under my breath as he left from the study.

Of course Severus with his bat hearing hear my remark and I ended up straight back in the corner where my time in the study had started.


End file.
